Just the way you are
by loveharvestmoon
Summary: With memories lost, hearts broken and flames as your last memory, how will people survive in the Islands where nothing is forgotten...
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

So this is my newest fanfiction, I am trying my best with this so please enjoy it if you have any criticism feel free to tell me, if you have any ideas about how this story should go please tell me. Just so that you are aware I have the next couple of chapters written up so don't be offended if you don't see your idea in there straight away. Enjoy!

Just the way you are...

Chelsea's POV

I filled in the form with the ridiculous pen so that I could actually get on board of the ferry, I was quitting from the university in the city to live a new life on a group of islands. Of course I had to say goodbye to my parents and my best friends Ellie and Trent but my other best friend Luke decided he would come too, just so I wasn't alone. We loaded our bags onto a trolley then handed it to one of the men taking them- yes it was that posh! I had paid a lot of money so we would be travelling in comfort, it would take about one week to get to our destination so I needed my comfort. I was a normal city girl, concerned about my looks, particularly my hair. Every night I tended to my natural curls using anti-frizz conditioner and sometimes straightening it, Ellie always complained at this saying that my curls were beautiful and that I should leave them alone. I laughed at this, I mean I always saw Ellie attempting to sneak into my room to get at my hair products; I had them along with my most beautiful clothes packed into my big suitcase. We were led along to our rooms by a lady wearing a short, black dress, Luke looked happy that she was leading him so I gave him a nudge with a stern look on my face. He looked down in shame, I think, but he could have just been looking at her legs.

The rooms that we picked were adjacent to each other and they looked so frigging posh, they were an en-suite so that made them look amazing compared to the rubbish dorm that we used to live in.

"Woah, this is so flipping posh, how much did we bloody spend on it?" Luke was in the dorm at university with me, Trent and Ellie but he took no notice of his surroundings.

"I took the money out of our shared jar, Trent and Ellie probably only just found out." I laughed as I saw Ellie and Trent run up to the dock. Ellie stuck out her two fingers at us, she waved after that whilst Trent shook his head at her. Ellie punched him on the shoulder then he waved to us out on deck. I laughed at them then waved back, Luke joined me in waving then as we watched our best friends disappear under the horizon.

"Right what are we going to do? Let's have some fun!" I questioned then finished in excitement.

"Ummm, I don't know. How about we booby-trap the showers?"

"Ok, I'll get the hair dye out of my bag." I ran towards my cabin at the end of the ferry where the sun was setting, and got out the hair dye I kept for pranks.

"I've got it Luke!" I shouted as I sprinted out of my cabin.

"Shhhh not so loud! Come on let's go."

We walked over to the showers and gently put the hair dye in the free shampoo, and poured the normal shampoo over our hair then we rinsed it under the shower with only our head sticking in the shower. We then went over to our cabins to unpack, I decided to go visit Luke so we could see if our prank worked. When I walked in he was asleep- his head on the couch, his body slumped on the floor.

I walked out without him but carrying my iphone so I could take pictures. I walked over to the showers and saw a girl crying, she had blue curls tied up into a high ponytail, we had put in blue hair dye so I could see our results.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Someone booby-trapped the shower and put in hair dye." She sobbed.

I looked down in shame and she saw this look, "Was it you?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't think someone as pretty as you would get it. Anyway my friend has blue hair..."  
"But I don't want blue hair!" She wailed, interupting me.

"Hey look I will go get you some more, what is your natural colour? Oh and what is your name?"  
"I'm a blonde and my name is Julia. I will come with you so I can tell you the right colour."  
"I'm Chelsea." I smiled at her.

We walked into Luke's room where he had the normal colours of hair dye.

"This is Luke, one of my best friends." I pointed over to Luke where he was still asleep.

She giggled, "He is cute ever thought of you and him being more then friends?"  
"No!" I continued, this girl was quite nice so I was fast making firm friends with her.

I picked up a shade of dishwater blonde and she shook her head, I then took out a shade of golden blonde and she nodded her head excitedly, "This is my shade! Let's go to the showers!"  
We went over to the showers and I stepped in to the room, it was filled with a loo, sink and a shower. We went over to the shower and I passed her the hair dye and the gloves that came with it. Luckily her hands weren't stained because we had left gloves there as if you needed them for the shampoo. I put down the toilet seat then sat down to wait for her.

"Lala! Oh I thought you had gone Chelsea. Thanks for staying, what do you think then?"  
Her blonde curls were now loosened around her shoulders she must have been combing and styling it.

"Woah! You look absolutely beaute. So is this your natural look?"

"Yeah, so ummm well I was thinking in the shower that it would be cool if you were going to the same place as me. I'm going to the Sunshine Islands"

"Hey me too! Wow! That is so cool." I replied.

"Well then I will go introduce you to my boyfriend and his family also my family. Ok?"

"Ok!"

We walked over to two different cabins, and she introduced me to her boyfriend, "Hi Elliott baby!" Julia called out.

"Hi Julia, who is this?" He said sounding a little rude.

"Oh, I'm Chelsea I met Julia after she had a shower." I said looking at Julia a little uncertainly wondering if she would tell them, she just smiled signalling she wouldn't tell them so I continued, "I'm heading to the same place as you lot." I smiled hoping to make myself seem like a nice person and my smile was returned by everyone. They all introduced themselves: the old man was named Taro, the middle-aged woman Felicia and the two twins Natalie and Elliott, I learned that Elliott was a few minutes older then Natalie though Natalie acted as if she was older than him.

Julia then kissed Elliott goodbye and took me over to her cabin to introduce me to her family, she actually only had two members of her family with her, "Hi mum, hi Vaughn! This is Chelsea she is my new mate, we met outside of the shower and she is coming over to Sunshine Islands as well with her friend Luke."  
"Wow! That is cool did you take her over to see Taro and co?"  
"Yes mum." Julia replied.

Vaughn raised his newspaper and ignored us all, "I'm Mirabelle sweety." The lady said.

"Ok."

"Vaughn introduce yourself, Vaughn. Vaughn! Now please!" Mirabelle shouted over at him.

"You have said my name a million times so I think that she knows." Vaughn replied in response to his aunty.

"She has actually got a name." I said showing my short temper.

"Well I didn't hear it." Vaughn replied lowering his Stetson hat.

"It is Chelsea."  
"My name is Vaughn. Alright!" He replied angrily.

"Yeah fine but you better get used to being a nice boy around me. See you later Mirabelle and goodbye cowboy." I walked off dragging Julia along with me.

"And good riddance!" I said as we left the door.

"Wow, you really told him!" Julia said admiring me.

"Yeah I guess I did." I beamed at myself as we walked back over to Taro and co as Mirabelle called them.

"Hi guys." I said as we entered the room.

"Hi Natalie and Elliott are upstairs if you want them." Taro informed us.

"Ok thanks Taro" Julia thanked him as she led me upstairs to their room.

"H-hey!" I stammered.

"You don't have to be so nervous you know, it is fine just relax." Elliott said pushing his glasses up his nose and smiling.

"Yeah it is fine; I guess we will be going to the same island anyway so we should make friends." Natalie surprisingly said.

"Oh ok." I said as Julia dumped herself on the floor and Natalie threw some magazines at her so I copied her and did the same thing Natalie threw me some magazines as well as a smile so I threw one back at her. I watched as Elliott pretended to read a car magazine before taking quick glances at me, I whispered this to Julia who passed it onto Natalie with a giggle.

"Enjoying that magazine, Elliott? What is it about?" I asked so he could prove that he wasn't looking at me even though he was.

"U-ummm it is about ummm cars, it is quite good you can borrow it if y-you like."  
"Ok." I chuckled.

We read magazines until Natalie started yawning so I and Julia suggested we go home and meet tomorrow. So I went back to Luke's cabin to see what he was up to. He was chatting up a lady which I finally realised was the lady from earlier who was wearing the short, black dress.

"Hi Luke, oh I am Chelsea. Luke's best friend and I'm only friend so don't worry."  
"Oh ok, I am Lanna."  
"Oh you're that popstar from that music video aren't you?" I replied.

She blushed, "I-It wasn't me who wanted to do that video. It was my manager..." She looked down in shame. Her music video had men drooling all over it and my ex-boyfriend from the university had it on replay all of the time.

"It is ok, Luke be a good boy now. Oh and by the way I have found a friend who is coming to Sunshine Islands with us, she saw you asleep." He blushed as I giggled and went into my own cabin to leave Luke and Lanna alone, they actually looked pretty cute together. I then settled down to sleep in my soft bed that was neatly set out for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

There we go chapter complete, I'm not sure if this one was any good, and if you feel like I was rushing the day please tell me. I am starting to feel like Luke isn't really being involved much so if you have any idea's how he could be involved tell me please. If you have any ideas about stuff like who should be paired with who. I'm thinking about maybe Natalie and Luke? Tell me what you think.

Just the way you are...

Elliott's POV

I let Natalie into our room as I finished getting dressed, I then went to brush my teeth and wash my face just like Natalie had done the moment before.

"Nat, where are we meeting Julia and Chelsea?"  
"At the slides." She replied in return to my question.

"Ok." I got my trunks and put them on underneath my trousers in the bathroom.

"Let's go then Elliott." Natalie said before rushing to the bottom floor of our cabin we were greeted by mum and gramps telling us to eat breakfast and brush our hair. I quickly ate my toast then brushed my hair whilst Natalie snatched the brush from me and brushed her own hair she then ate her cereal. We then went out of the cabin to the slides.

"Haha that is so funny, Julia" Chelsea laughed.

"What is so funny?" Natalie asked peering over at Julia's phone where she had a text message open.

"Oh goddess, is he really that desperate?" Natalie continued as she re-read the message.

"Who is so desperate? What guy wants you now, Julia?" I questioned sternly.

"No one, no one." Julia swiftly replied.

"It doesn't help you wearing that tight top, which is too tight especially on the bit up here." Chelsea giggled whilst pointing to her breasts.

My face expression must have changed because Julia realised by saying, "Oh calm down Elliott, babe. No one is taking me away from you." She said whilst turning her cheek indicating me to kiss her on the cheek, I gave her a quick peck and she smiled.

"Uhhh yuck." Natalie said whilst pretending to be sick, Chelsea laughed at her.

"Right let's just go on the slides!" I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok!" They replied at the same time.

We went to the changing rooms and took off our clothes, Julia was wearing a bright, scarlet bikini whilst Chelsea wore a sapphire cosy and Natalie wore her favourite khaki cosy. Whereas I just wore my baggy, saffron trunks. We then went over to the slides, I went on a few scary ones, I was surprised by Chelsea who went on all of the scary ones including the black hole, I pushed my steamy glasses up my nose as she came off for about the a millionth time. I was stuck waiting down here with Nat and Julia we then went on my favourite place ever... The wave pool! Me and Julia had to go on a board together whilst Nat and Chelsea went on separate ones there were only three boards left and we only just managed to squeeze in, I grasped Julia so she wouldn't fall off as the waves started. Chelsea began to lift her body off of the board and ended up standing on her board as if she was surfing, Natalie tried to have a go too, but then fell off and knocked Chelsea so she fell off as well, they laughed to each other, while I tried to make my way out of the pool leaving Julia with the board shouting my name. I got changed so I could get back to the cabin; I mean I couldn't stand being with them any longer. I don't know why but I felt as if Chelsea was trying to impress me, I knew she probably wouldn't be but I couldn't help wondering.

I stepped outside and instantly was knocked over, "What!"

"Where is Julia?" Vaughn said reaching out his hand, I grabbed it so I could get up he then let go of it and wiped it as if my hands were dirty.

"I don't know she went off with Nat and that girl Chelsea." He scowled as I said Chelsea's name.

"What is it? Don't you like Chelsea?" I continued.

"She is... Wait why I am I even telling you this just keep out of my business." Vaughn said before walking off. I had tried to get him to warm up to me since I had been Julia's boyfriend but it hadn't worked.

I then walked over to the deck where I saw Julia run up to me, "Hey Elliott have you seen Vaughn?"  
"Yeah, he was just looking for you he went to your cabin."

"Ok" She cheerfully said.

I watched her run off to her cabin then did the same as I saw Natalie and Chelsea heading for me. After I had gotten out of doing chores for gramps I fled to my room and I heard the cabin door swing open again and a few minutes later after I heard a lot of moaning which sounded like Nat, I realised it was when she threw open our door and came in with Chelsea and a blue haired bloke.

"Ummm hello Chelsea, how's it going? Who is this?" I said trying not to come across as rude but I probably did.

"I'm fine; this is my best friend Luke. He was in the dorm at university along with me, Trent and Ellie." Chelsea explained.

I smiled at him and we had a great conversation about cars but Luke always seemed to go back to the same subject of carpenters, i guessed he had been studying to be a carpenter and he confirmed my suspicions. We chatted like this for awhile until Natalie suggested we go out to the deck, it was quiet at this time of night. The sun was just setting so we rushed over to Julia's cabin and collected her, Mirabelle told Vaughn to go as well so we were stuck with him. He walked behind us and didn't really chat.

"So Vaughn do you like cutting trees? It is great fun!" Luke started.

"I don't know never tried it really." Vaughn replied.

I held back to leave the girls chatting about stuff, I instead listened to the boys conversation and joined in at some points.

"So are you taking care of my Julia?"  
"Yeah, I-I love her so I will." I replied to Vaughn's question.

"Good, but make sure you don't upset her I don't want her to come crying to me." Vaughn fiercely told me.  
"I-I won't."

"So guys tell me what you think of my baby Chelsea. She is my best friend we have been best friends for ages."  
"She is nice, but I don't fancy her if you mean what I think you mean!"

"Meh, she is not that nice, and she has a short temper which is definitely_ not_ attractive." Vaughn said looking Luke straight in the eye.

When we arrived on the back of the deck where the sun was setting we sat down on the beach towels that Julia had brought along, Julia decided to bring 3 towels so we would have to sit in pairs. Julia snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around her, whilst Luke decided to sit next to Natalie, then Chelsea was stuck with Vaughn. He sat on the deck so he wouldn't have to be near her, but then complained that his arse hurt, so he furtively edged onto the towel with Chelsea. He looked disgusted as she took off her top to reveal an emerald bikini she left on her shorts, but they were low ones so it revealed her tanned, slim stomach. Ugh, why am I even thinking about her? I instead focused my attention on my beautiful girlfriend Julia as she snuggled up to me whilst we watched the sunset...


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

This chapter is a little short because I am not very good at writing from a guy's point of view; I am glad that I will be going back to a girl's point of view next. I'm not sure if this should be a Velsea fic please rate and review with your comments and criticism. Who do you think I should write as next as in their point of view?

Just the way you are...

Vaughn's POV

I lowered my Stetson as Chelsea and Julia arrived in our cabin, luckily it was only a few more days then I wouldn't have to see her again, "Vaughn, Vaughn guess what?" Julia exclaimed coming up to me.

"What is it?" Mirabelle asked whilst serving my cold porridge.

"Well, Chelsea has decided to run the farm on Sunshine Islands! You know when we were booking our ferry and we saw pictures, she is going to run that farm. So Vaughn you will be supplying her with animals!" Julia looked excited but I was miserable, I didn't think Chelsea was going to Sunshine Islands.

This disappointed me and Julia noticed my scowl, "Why the long face Vaughn?"

"None of your business..." I growled.

Chelsea giggled so I shot her my deadly glare, she instantly stopped and once she had finished going upstairs I heard her shout, "Sozard! I told you to get used to being nice cowboy!" She turned around to face me as Julia rushed off to the loo in her bedroom.

I stomped upstairs, "Don't call me that. Now go away from me."

"Actually you came near me." She instantly replied.

I scowled at her. Before she continued, "What did I tell you be nice little cowboy." I grabbed her wrist but then she kicked me hard in the shin then went into Julia's room with a satisfied grin on her face.

I scowled before going back down the stairs, one of the men who were supposed to be tending to the livestock on board the ferry whilst I had a break rushed into the cabin without knocking. "Uhhh, what is it now?"

"The livestock have escaped Vaughn sir!" He exclaimed.

I sighed before putting my newspaper down and rushing out of the cabin, I then asked Marcus- the boy who was helping with the livestock- to calm the people down. I rushed into the top quality barns and boarded my horse, "Giddy up Twilight!"

Twilight ran as I unhooked my lasso from my belt, I quickly unravelled it and began aiming it for the animals I saw running around. Within twenty minutes I had rounded up all of the animals and had them calmed down and snuggled up to me, whilst I fell asleep. I heard laughing around me and as I cracked open one eye; I saw Julia and Chelsea smirking at me. I wriggled away from the animals as Chelsea and Julia took a seat on the hay next to me, I again edged away. I picked myself up from about a few minutes of torture from them two giggling.

I then went on my way to the deck so I could think about things.

_Those two girls are really annoying; I wish they would just leave me alone. That Chelsea she has a right mouth, a cute one mind you! What! Stop it! She is so stupid and keeps on calling me cowboy. I mean I only dress like that because I work with animals._

I kept thinking about this for awhile until I heard footsteps which brought me out of my thoughts, I saw a pair of tanned legs wearing some cute shorts, and an aquamarine tank top. It was Chelsea heading back to her cabin, I only realised how late it had got by that point, I then headed back to Mirabelle's cabin. Julia was there gossiping with Natalie about girly stuff, I sighed before heading up to my room. I took off my Stetson whilst Julia came in and ruffled my hair, I smiled at her. She was the only girl I could trust, Natalie had gone home then so I was overjoyed there was no teenage girl except from Julia around. I slept in my cosy bed, whilst dreaming about rubbish stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Ok so chapter finally done, this one was a bit of a long one I didn't want to leave it at what it was before the party but then I decided to switch point of view. So there will be a few more chapters coming in before I get writers block. I like to write chapters one after another sometimes, so I hope you enjoy this story. I think I will do one more day on the boat then time skip to when they get to Sunshine Islands. If you have any ideas or criticism for me, review please and tell me. Enjoy the chapter!

Just the way you are...

Julia's POV

I woke up early the morning after I found out that Chelsea was going to run the farm, I put on my baby blue vest top then my tight fitting half blouse and my small shorts, then finally I put on my favourite cowgirl boots. I then applied mascara and lip gloss before going downstairs to eat my waffle. I was on a diet so I had little breakfast, a cup of coffee and half a waffle did me sometimes I had a little fruit yoghurt if I was particularly hungry or if Vaughn forced me too.

"Get some more food down you, you are too slim." Vaughn nagged.

I just sighed and ate my tiny breakfast.

"See you dress like a cowgirl why doesn't that stupid girl call you a cowgirl?" Vaughn continued.

"You mean Chelsea? Because she has some sense and you look fine that is just her opinion." I told him.

He then lifted his newspaper and continued spooning his cold porridge into his mouth. I stepped out of the room and over to the study, this cabin had it all. Mum was taking orders from people off of the ferry so we had business for Vaughn as soon as we arrived. Only a couple more days to go!

I walked over to Natalie's cabin, "Hey Felicia, hi Taro. Where is Nat?  
"Upstairs she is coming down now though."  
I sat down for a few minutes whilst I watched Natalie frantically rush around her cabin eating breakfast and brushing her hair.

"Come on then Nat." I said as she rushed forward to me wearing her tank top and short skirt.

We walked over to Chelsea's cabin to find Luke sprawled over the sofa he immediately sat up straight when Natalie walked in.

"Hi, how are you guys?" Luke asked me and Nat.

"We're great." Nat said for us both.

I smiled at Chelsea and Luke then Chelsea shooed him away to his own cabin.

"So guys..." Chelsea started.

"Stop Chelsea we need to talk... Boys!" I giggled.

"Boys, what do you mean by that?" Chelsea stammered.

"I mean we need to talk about boys simple really, right you know my story Elliott blah, blah, blah, blah. All that crap. Now Nattie girl let's start with you!" I told them both.

Natalie blushed as she stammered, "W-well, ummm well I'm just going to come right out with it," she took a deep breath before continuing, "I like, I like Luke."

Her head dropped as Chelsea's mouth dropped open, before she screamed "That is amazing, oh my god you would be perfect together. Just one problem he is all eyes for that popstar Lanna turns out she is heading to Sunshine Islands, she has gotten a part time job working here until we get there. She wears short, black dresses and she says the music video is all from her manager." Chelsea blurted out.

"Meh." Natalie shrugged.

"Right Chelsea your turn, have you spotted any hot boys?"

"Well some boys are ok. I mean Luke is sweet so he would be good for you Nat. Vaughn is a retard and an idiot. And a moron for that matter." Chelsea told us both.

"Ummm Chels if you don't mind me saying you're talking an awful lot about Vaughn and you are using some great words! Not just sweet! And have you bloody seen a picture of him shirtless, he is H, O, T, hot!" Natalie told her.

"Sorry Chels but I agree with Nat on this one. Here look at this..." I said handing her my phone with a picture of Vaughn on it wearing only his trunks.

He had a massive six pack and a tanned body I heard Chelsea gasp, "Oh wow! He is so hot! I've changed my mind you are so right Nat how can I get him to like me? I guess we haven't really got off to a good start. I will go out tonight; they are doing that show aren't they? Jules, Nat get your families to go because you need to help me!"

"Ok. I'll convince Vaughn to go there." I said.

"I will come to help you get him and you better help me get with Luke!" Nat told Chelsea.

"Ok." Chelsea said with a grin on her face.

Chelsea's POV

"Uh what is all this?" I said as Julia spread herself out in my room a couple of hours later.

"Clothes and uhhh makeup." Nat said as she followed Julia through my door and slumped herself down on my couch.

"Oh Julia you're more of a city girl then I am. I mean I don't have this much hair products!" I told Julia as she dumped thousands of hair related stuff on my floor.

"Well we need to make an effort, right girls let's get started!"  
We sat down on the floor and sorted out through the dresses, they were all tiny and almost reached our knee, they were about one centimetre above the knee. There was a white one, a black one and a red one. I told Julia to take the red one which emphasised her blonde curls, I claimed the white one. Left behind with the black dress was Nat, who couldn't decide in the first place, she was thrilled once she had tried it on because it looked beaute. I looked 'like a total babe' according to Julia. I had used anti-frizz conditioner when I had a shower so my curls were tamed; I then gave the conditioner to Jules and Nat because their hair sometimes went a little crazy too!

Once we had finished Julia attacked me and Nat with: eye shadow, lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner and fake eyelashes. (Yeah I questioned Julia why we needed fake eyelashes and mascara on me but she just ignored me, probably concentrating.) Once she had finished we looked like different people but we looked so hot, Julia quickly did her own makeup just like ours but we all had different colours of eye shadow on. Julia then passed us the dreaded heels, luckily they were wedges so I could sort of walk in them, yeah I was only half a city girl I guess; only concerned about my hair. Julia positioned my hair for me then put in a white flower for me, a black one for Nat and Julia put a red one in her hair.

"Right done! You look totes amaze! Right Vaughn is coming." Julia exclaimed after she finally had finished with us.

"Is ummm Luke coming Chels?" Natalie shyly muttered.

"Yeah he is, just be yourself around him. Ok?" I told Nat after seeing another side of her being shy.

We walked out in the wedge heels and Natalie took a little stumble, "Relax babes. Calm yourself down." Julia soothingly said to Nat.

"Think of pretty unicorns and daisies on meadows..." I continued in the same tone as Julia.

"Oy!" Nat wacked me on the arm whilst I laughed, for once in my life I felt as if I wasn't giggling anymore.

"Guys my mum is there so guess who won't be far behind!"

I screamed as Luke came walking up to us, "What is up baby Chels?" Luke asked me.

"Nothing, nothing." I laughed as Nat and Jules looked at me trying to stifle their giggles.

"How is it going ladies?" Luke then questioned the girls.

"G-great." Nat said.

"Relax, I don't bite." Luke told Nat, she then smiled at him.

We walked off to watch the show we then went into the bar after the performance was done me and Julia were watching our own little performance, Nat and Luke were pretty drunk, they were swaying side to side and ever word they said was slurred. As gangnam style came on, everyone started dancing. Vaughn was looking over in our direction because of Luke and Natalie so I quickly jumped into the lasso move with Julia; we swayed our hips in a synchronised way. And I felt as if Vaughn was looking at us, me and Julia were also pretty drunk but not drunk enough to be kissing someone we hardly knew. We watched as Nat and Luke kissed on the dancing floor, in front of everyone we all started clapping and they immediately blushed but carried on.

Vaughn started walking over in our direction towards Julia, "Julia you shouldn't be dancing like that you already have a boyfriend."  
"Oh push off Vaughn you are never nice. I can dance just how I like little cowboy!"

Julia looked over in my direction and giggled as she copied my word for him I grinned back at her whilst saying, "Yeah you are no fun, just let yourself go Julia!"

I encouraged Julia to fight back as we started dancing whilst changing the words up a bit and singing, "Heyyyyy, sexy men!"

She giggled at me before joining in and soon we had invented up our own song just to the tune of gangnam style. Vaughn had left us alone a while ago and was sat back on a chair watching his cousin sing.

"Hey Julia I'm thirsty. Let's go get a couple of drinks."  
We walked over to the counter and ordered a drink each, "Re-fill please." We were all inclusive here so I was all set to drink as much as I could so it would be like I have saved money not spent loads.

"I challenge you to who can drink the most then if I win, you have to go and start dancing with Elliott and kissing him and if I lose I have to tell Vaughn I saw the picture of him and show it to him!" I told Julia.

"Ok. I have got my iphone here with me!"

We ordered drinks and drinks until we were both feeling a little ill, I managed to finish thirteen and Julia finished thirteen and a bit, which she said made her the winner. Butterflies crowded into my stomach as Julia passed me her phone with the picture on it. I walked over to the table where Vaughn was sat down and his eyes instantly looked surprised.

I looked back at Julia and she gestured me to speak to him, "Right Vaughn..." I started.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you th-that I saw this picture of you," I held out the iphone where the picture was up the one with Vaughn's Stetson off and his trunks on, six pack and all showing. Once I opened one of my eyes he was beetroot and I laughed before running off back to Julia.

After that it was just a blur we drank some more and danced loads then drank some more, but then someone picked us up. Elliott had Julia but I wasn't sure who was carrying me. It was a handsome fellow who took me back to Julia's place so I assumed it was Vaughn because I didn't hear the boy leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

Very short chapter but this one was really just to get my writing going again. In the next chapter we will be on Sunshine Islands, maybe in Chelsea's POV again just because I want to write down her thoughts about the farm. A chapter from Luke's POV will be soon. I have a little idea about what is going to happen, feel free to ask any questions. I don't want to give away too much. So let's stop my rambling and on with the chapter!

Just the way you are...

Chelsea's POV

"Get up." A harsh voice echoed throughout my throbbing head.

"Go away! Uhhh." I replied.

I was then shook, "Get up now!" The harsh voice said again.

I swotted the hand away but it came back. I cracked one eye open and saw Vaughn standing over the top of me.

"Fine, fine I'm getting up." I was feeling really dizzy because I had been drinking so much last night.

I stood up then glared at Vaughn who was stood eyeing me, "Bro, I'm about to get dressed. So, ummm, shoo!"

He came out of fairy land and stormed off towards the bottom floor of Mirabelle's cabin. I grabbed my dress from the night before and realised I didn't have it on. I was wearing some of Julia's clothes.

"Jules!" I ran into her room.

"I need to borrow some of your clothes; I am not going home like this. People will think I am a weirdo."

She looked me up and down then agreed with me.

"Here you go babes," She shoved a dolphin tee and a skirt in my hands. I pulled them on and returned the nighty I had been wearing.

I then nicked some of her flip flops and went downstairs.

"Hey Mirabelle, good morning." I smiled brightly.

"Morning, here your breakfast." She gave me a tray with: a yogurt, a bowl of fruit salad, and a plate of toast with jam on it.

I sat down at the table as far away from Vaughn as I could get, he peeked over his newspaper and spooned a lump of porridge into his mouth. I smirked at him because he was clearly looking at me.

Back in my cabin I started getting changed into my own clothes an amethyst tank top and a pair of denim three- quarter pants.

"Hey- oh sorry!" Luke walked in to my cabin.

"Oh it is ok." Luke was blushing because I only had my pants and bra on.

I put my top on then walked over to the bathroom to wash my face. The cold water was refreshing and I welcomed it with open arms.

"Chels, I just got a text from Ellie. She is leaving university and going to the hospital with Trent!"  
"Woah give me your phone!" I replied.

He handed me his phone then I texted Ellie,

_Hey babe it is Chels here. I am so proud of u. Give my love 2 Trent, hope 2 see u soon. Ur going to be an ace nurse. Love Chels xxxx_

Almost instantly I got a reply,

_Thanx Chels we both love u 2, I hope u can be an ace farmer. And guess wot, me and Trent will hopefully be able 2 come see u soon. Love u Chels from Trent. Idiot don't ever take my phone off me. Love Ellie xxxx _

I found myself smiling at the messages from them. Luke snatched his phone off of me. I then shooed him out of my room so I could go give Julia her flip flops and clothes back. I finished off my look with my favourite gladiator sandals with sparkly, sapphire butterflies on.

"Hey Mirabelle these are Julia's clothes. I borrowed them from her; sorry I can't stay got to go." I quickly gave her the clothes back not wanting to be stuck in there for ages.

"B" Was all I heard because I had slammed the door shut almost instantly just stopping to dump Julia's clothes all over the table and glare at Vaughn.  
A few hours later, I walked over to the deck to look out to sea; it was the last day on the ship today so I wanted to make the most of it.

"Hey Chels,"  
"Hey Nat, last day today."

"Yeah I can't wait to get to the Sunshine Islands!"  
"Me either. What is the time, Nat?"  
"10:30pm."  
"I'm off to sleep, night." I walked off towards my cabin and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

Done! Right I would like to give some credit to Joyie who is currently writing 'Before I Met You' she has really inspired me. I have actually taken a few of her ideas for this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and just so nobody gets confused where Chelsea has her flash backs they are actually talking but it isn't in speech marks, they are talking one after another and you can probably guess who is talking. Rate and review and also check out 'Before I Met You' by Joyie because I love it!

Just the way you are...

Chelsea's POV

I looked around the boat, secretly saying goodbye to everything in my head. We had finally arrived at Sunshine Islands; the place looked pretty busy, there were loads of people running around sorting everybody's bags out. Soon it all died down as the rest of the sailors went back on board, one of the ones that I and Julia had said was hot, winked at her, making her blush and Elliott protectively putting his arm around her. She brushed him off though and gave eye contact to the sailor who decided to run off because Vaughn was glaring at him.

I playfully shoved Julia, "Oy lassie, no flirting we only just got here. Save that for later!" Julia giggled as Elliott stared me.

Taro then grabbed hold of me, "Come with me, we got work to do on your new place."

He led me off towards the north side of the island; we then had to cross a bridge where I saw my farm for the first time. It looked pretty shit, with weeds, branches and stones all over the field. There was a little house, with a few planks missing on the roof.

"We'll get Gannon to sort it out. He is the resident builder, everybody just moved here today so we don't know if he is good. But we will give it a shot. Go ask him now he lives over on that island." Taro didn't give me much direction so I just followed where his finger pointed.

When I arrived at his house, I was surprised at him because he looked so scary. Already he was stood behind the desk ready to work.

"H-hi, I'm Chelsea. I've bought that farm, and the house is pretty sh- urrr crap. So could you fix it for me?" I stopped myself swearing because he looked really scary.

Gannon nodded his head, "Orate, I will." He didn't pronounce alright like everyone else did, but I tried to look like I hadn't noticed.

"Thanks." I replied then left quickly.

"Who are you?" A little girl with blonde ringlets looked at me, slightly tilting her head. She had a ruby bow in her hair and was wearing a yellow dress.

"I'm Chelsea, what is your name? Where is your mum and dad, shouldn't you be with them?"  
"I'm Eliza; I'm going to my dad right now. He is the builder and as you can tell I get my looks from my mother's side. She is not here, she is in the city." Eliza said confidently.

"Ok. Bye then." I ruffled her hair but she gave me a dirty look.

"I'm not a baby and anyway I'm much prettier than you!"  
"I don't give a shit, brat." I replied in return to her comment.

"I'm telling my dad on you!" She said stomping off.

I ran like crazy then because he might be a bit too protective of his daughter.

After I had introduced myself to everybody, I went back to my farm to get on with clearing my field. Taro had given me some tools so I was all set. First of all I took a picture with my iphone, showing the field with lots of weeds on it. Then I text it to Ellie, Trent and Mark- I'm finally going to give you the real reason why I came here, quite short actually. Mark was my ex-boyfriend, and he decided to move and quit university to run a farm. I joked with him thinking I was coming too, because we were lovers from childhood. Turns out I was being dumped in the scrapheap so this is to prove to him I don't care about it. He still wants to be friends though but I'm not too sure.

_Hey guys, this is what I bought. : ( Looks pretty rubbish, but I am going 2 make it look fantastic. Heard anything from the devil (aka Mark)? If u have tell me, I'm gonna send this 2 him 2 so I can show him how much I am gonna work! Chels xxxx_

The next message I sent was to Mark:

_Hi, send me a picture of ur farm this is mine. I'm working my arse off here. Chelsea_

_Hey mum, this is the new farm. I will send you a picture when I have finished. Love u loads Chels xxxxxx_

I started by pulling out my sickle to get rid of all of the weeds. I did not bother changing tools when I came across a branch or stone because it would waste my energy. BY the time that I had finished clearing my farm, it was about six and I was so tired.

I just had the energy to manage a few texts:

_Guys, look at this! I finally finished clearing it. I'm really tired tho, ho doing at the hospital? Chels xxxx_

_Hi, this is my now clear farm. Bye Chelsea_

_Mum, I have finally finished clearing the farm. Now look at it. I am really tired now tho so I am thinking about going 2 sleep Love Chels xxxxxx_

Replies came flooding in quickly:

_It looks great Chels, me and Ellie r getting on gr8. We haven't heard anything from Mark tho. Don't work urself to hard tho sweety. See u soon, Trent xxxx_

_It looks cool Chels; please we can still be boyfriend and girlfriend Chels. That is if u want 2. But I can't live without u. Love u Mark xxx_

_Oh darling, don't ever work yourself too hard. Your farm looks amazing! Love mum xxxxxx_

I decided to reply to Mark's text because it made me think, i didn't want to go out with him anymore.

_Mark, haven't u hurt me enough? I came over here 2 have a new life. Bye maybe forever, Chelsea xxx_

I read my message over again before hitting send with the tip of my finger. I read Mark's message again as well, before thinking about our memories together.

_Mark! Mark! Look, it is a swimming pool! Mummy got it for me!  
Wowee, can I have a go in it?_

_Yeah of course, let's play!_

_I like you Chelsea, you're my best friend!  
I'm not Mark! I'm your girlfriend! Hehe!_

I began shaking as I thought of our childhood together; he was always my best friend. I was such a brave kid declaring he was my boyfriend like that. I actually kissed him on the cheek then what were we like four years old?

_Hey Chels, how are you babe?  
Fine what about you?_

_I'm great now that you are here!  
You're so funny, not!_

That was when Mark and I had our first kiss, he had made the first move and I had happily gone along with it. We had lots more after that and they were all happy memories for me. I read my text again, _'Bye maybe forever, Chelsea xxx' _

Why had I not stayed at university, why did I get so upset because Mark wouldn't take me? My eyes began to well up with tears, all of those times I had tried to stay so close to Mark now I was saying that we may never see each other again.

_Ok, Chels I'm sorry. Don't say we will never see each other again. I love u and I will always. Whilst u build up ur farm I will be thinking of ways 2 win u back. Mark xxxxxxxxx_

_Chelsea! We have just received mail from Mark! He sent us a picture, of him with another woman... Sorry Chels Love Trent xxxx_

I looked at the picture; the lady had blonde hair, bright cobalt eyes and a tight, short dress on. She was sat on Mark's knee at first I thought she might have just fell on him. But I noticed Mark had his arm around her waist, she could have just been a mistake but I don't think so... I clenched my fists and slammed my hammer down on the floor. No longer was I going to fall into his honey trap. I walked over to my crappy farmhouse and put all of my tools into my box where they could fit in.

Finally after I had washed and changed into my pyjama's- some shorts and a tee- I lay in my new bed trying to get to sleep, tomorrow would be a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

Whoop! Another chapter done, I'm on a roll! Finally, I have done a Luke chapter! Next one will probably be a Julia or Vaughn or maybe a Lanna. I will think about it. Right, I am going to reply to the review.

**Guest: **Thank you for your support, I'm glad that you think Natalie and Luke will be cute together! I probably will include Shea and Alisa because Shea is one of my fave characters! They would probably be really nice together, with Shea doing everything wrong! Thank you for reviewing!

Just the way you are...

Luke's POV

Yesterday had been an amazing day; all I had done was lay on Chelsea's new, midnight black sofa whilst Chels did all the work. This house was pretty crap but the furniture was alright. The sofa was leather and the beds were made of decent wood. I decided to go out for a walk to clear my head. As I walked outside I saw Chelsea sat down on the floor crying again. I had seen her cry yesterday but hadn't questioned her about it.

"What is up Chelsea baby?" I asked her.

"L-look at this." She sobbed.

I read the messages on her phone, first Mark's then hers and finally the one from Trent.

"Hell to Mark!" I exclaimed, the idiot.

Sucking up to Chelsea when he already has a lass!

I watched as Chelsea picked herself up and began attacking the field with her hoe, attempting to till it.

"Here Chels. Let me get rid of those big stumps."  
"Thanks Luke, you seriously do too much for me."

I strolled back into the house then went over to my room. I picked up my axe- called Chelsea. It was a joke that we made up at university, too long to explain. I dawdled over to the first stump and began smacking Chelsea (the axe) down on it.

It didn't take me long to clear the field of stumps.

"Luke, go collect the seeds that Taro promised me, and then buy some from Chen." Chelsea instructed me handing me the gold.

"And don't buy sweets!" She shouted after me as I ran off.

I was more than happy to go to Taro's place because Natalie was there and Julia might be. I don't think Elliott likes me, just because I flirt with his sister... And maybe his girlfriend sometimes...

I walked into Taro's house- weird int' it, you can just walk into people's houses!

"Hey, Chels sent me round to get some seeds that you uh promised her." I nervously started.

"Ah yes, come along boy. They're over here." Taro led me along where Felicia gave me the seeds.

"Thanks." I smiled before quickly making my exit.

"Hi girlies!" Julia and Natalie walked towards me so they could get into Natalie's house.

"Hey Luke!" They chorused.

"What are you up to then? My, the sun makes both of you look so beautiful!" I said, copying one of our friend Skye's 'pick-up lines' as he calls them.

Julia giggled whilst Natalie glared at her. "We are fine, and you can stop with that nonsense. Elliott will kill you for flirting with Julia. Mind you he hasn't got the guts to even punch anyone..." Natalie said as Julia walked inside, trailing off at the end.

"Maybe I wasn't flirting with her." I said walking off, hoping that I looked cool.

I turned my head one last time, just to see Natalie smiling and blushing.

"Right now to Chen's." I muttered to myself.

"Hi could I have some seeds, please?" I questioned on entry.

"Yeah sure. Which ones?" Chen replied.

I examined the list he had whipped out. There were all kinds of them; I didn't think that all of this grew in the ground. I know that most things grow in the ground but it was only supposed to be a little store like a farm-related Londis. I thought about the date- 24th spring- hardly anything would grow in the short time left offspring so I selected some honeydew seeds. They cost a lot of money but apparently they would make lots of money when it rolled around to summer. Chelsea had been reading a book on farming. Chen's list did not show how much they would be worth though when they were fully grown. I purchased five bags of them just leaving enough so I could buy a bag of Minstrels and Jelly Tots. These were Chelsea's favourite sweets so they should cheer her up a little bit. I rapidly walked back to the farm flashing Lanna a smile as I passed her.

"Chels, I'm sorry before you yell at me. I bought some sweets just to cheer you up though! I'm that nice to you!"

"Is it ok Luke, I need cheering up, what did you get?"  
"Minstrels and Jelly Tots!"

"Yum, my fave!"  
We walked back to the farmhouse and dug into the sweets. Then we heard the soft pad of footsteps, Gannon walked in.

"I'm here to work on your farmhouse remember." He said.

"Yeah ok!" Chelsea nervously dismissed him.

As Gannon walked out, I questioned Chelsea on her nervousness, "Spill!"

"I swore at his daughter and called her a brat." She looked down in shame before she let out a chuckle.

"Wh-"

"She said she was prettier than me so I said I didn't give a shit!" Chelsea claimed before I could even get my words out.

"Sometimes you are a cow." I told her so she wacked me on the head. I grinned at her.

We watched a movie and ate sweets until we fell asleep on the sofa, my arm around Chelsea's but.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note:

Oooohhh, mysterious! What do you guys think about Denny now?

Just the way you are...

Julia's POV

I sniggered at the sailor who had winked at me the other day, Vaughn was finally going to take the animals back to our shop and put them in the back area. His name was Denny and every girl was after him on the boat, he was so cute. He wears a purple bandana hiding his curly hair, he is tanned and has a cute bird named Popper.

Nat and Chels gritted their teeth threatening to burst out laughing as he came up to us, "Hey, Julia!"

"Heyy!" I tried to speak in my best, sexy tone, trying to sound cool yet not too desperate.

"I found this the other day in a gift shop. This girl Nina runs it she gave me a hand picking out something nice for you." Denny confidently said when Chelsea and Natalie had walked away.

He handed me a gold necklace with a ruby pendant on it. "Wow, thank you very much Denny! You didn't have to!" I exclaimed.

He gently kissed me on the cheek, "Anything for a beautiful maiden like you."

I felt myself blush beetroot and giggle. "See you later Denny."  
"Not if I see you first!" Denny replied smoothly, "And that I will be trying very hard to do!" He added.

He walked away, as I headed to the store, Bessie and Loria- the only two cows that we keep- in tow.

Denny's POV

I strolled over to Taro's house, my hands in my pockets.

"Hi Felicia, is Natalie in? I need to talk to her..." I jangled my pockets to see if the presents were still there.

I had brought lots of necklaces for all of the girls; soon I would have them wrapped around my little finger...

"Hey Denny, you wanted to talk." Natalie interrupted my thoughts, making me a little angry.

I turned on my sickly, sweet smile, "Hey Nat, I brought you something from my travels."

She smiled at me and looked interested. "What is it?"

"Ooohhh, you will have to catch me first!" I flirted with her.

I began running and she followed me, I then stripped down to my trunks and ran into the water. Natalie took her shoes off then dived into the water.

"I'll get you." She screamed after me before mysteriously disappearing.

I looked around then she resurfaced really close to me, "I guess you caught me then..." I whispered into her ear.

She began walking out of the water but I hadn't finished with her yet. I grabbed her by the bottom half, picking her up bridal style. Slowly, I brushed my hand past her breast whilst she pretended not to notice.

"So what is this gift then?" She questioned once we were dry.

I stroked her neck before revealing a box; I had purposely put this one on top. The best one was right at the bottom; this was for the new girl Chelsea. I knew everyone on the island except for her, so I needed to win her trust.

I then fastened the clasp of the gold necklace this one with an emerald pendant on it. Natalie smiled at me so I flashed my sickly, sweet smile.

"Got to go now, my fair maiden. I will see you later beautiful." I told Natalie kissing her gently on the cheek like I had done with Julia.

"Ok, smooth talker." Natalie replied.

I smirked at her then made my leave, towards the other island. I went over to Lanna's place, she had made the music video that I had been drooling over.

"Hey baby, can't wait for your next music video." I said on entry.

"Denny!" She blushed.

"Hope I can be in it, maybe the main part with you."  
"But I have to kiss the main part man in every music video."  
"I know." I replied, smirking at her.

She stared into my eyes and seemed to be lost in them; I pretended to be lost in hers. But really they were simple and plain. "Such beautiful eyes, my lady."

She blushed then I went through the same routine, flirting with her then giving her the necklace with a pink pendant on it.

Last on my list was Chelsea, I went over to her farm to introduce myself.

"Hi beautiful, I'm Denny. I know everyone except from you. Shame really that isn't it." I introduced myself.

"Oh hi, I'm Chelsea... You look really nice." Chelsea said moving in, turning her head flirtatiously.

"I got a heart warming gift for you, to make you feel good so you want it?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Just do one thing for me, be my friend." I replied hoping she would think of it as girlfriend, not that she was really gorgeous like Julia.

"Hmmm ok!" She replied.

A man about our age then walked out his bottom half covered with a towel. He had water droplets over his body, giving me the idea he had just been in the shower.

"Oh hi Lukey baby," Chelsea said snuggling into Luke's body.

"This is Denny, you to be friends, ok?" Chelsea looked up into his eyes then when Luke nodded she leaned in and pulled his head so she could kiss him. They began snogging so I coughed.

"Oh sorry, Denny this is my boyfriend Luke." I scowled at Luke then smiled at Chelsea, trying to flirt with her.

Luke picked her up bridal style then began kissing her again; they fell onto the sofa so I left the gift on the counter and walked off scowling.

"I will get you Chelsea..."  
"Luke, not now!" She shouted making me angry.

Chelsea's POV

"What do you mean not now? What are you on about?" Luke questioned me.

"Oh and why did you pretend to snog me?" He continued.

"That Denny, he is trying to flirt with me. So I was using you as protection."

"Thank Goddess, I will protect you Chels. Whenever you want I will pretend to be snogging the pants off of you."  
I wacked Luke around the head then we both had a laugh about it. It is nearly summer now; I headed for the door only to be stopped by something catching my eye on the counter. It was the gift that Denny had been talking about; I opened it up to see a gold necklace with a sapphire heart pendant looped on it. I looked at it, it was quite pretty yeah but I can't wear it. Don't want to make my friend's jealous about it. I walked outside to harvest my crops then watered the ones left.

Nobody's POV

Little did Chelsea know that that was exactly what Julia, Natalie and Lanna were thinking at that exact moment. Even though Lanna had no one to make jealous just yet...

Authors Note:

Oooohhh, mysterious! What do you guys think about Denny now? Authors Notes will now be at the bottom because if they are not I will probably end up giving away what happens in the chapter following it. I have planned out the story a little bit, I was trying not to give away too much as it is only chapter eight. This story will hopefully have loads of chapters not like ten; I only had ten when I wrote my fanfic on Jill and Kai's relationship. I was quite bad at writing fanfics by that time, but now I'm a little better after reading a few peoples harvest moon fanfics. I was rushing though because I was really excited to start writing this fanfic! Wow, this is my longest Authors Note! So Rate and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Just the way you are...

Vaughn's POV

I arched my eyebrows, looking at Julia as she danced around, singing and playing with a necklace she wore. I looked at it more carefully; it was gold with a ruby pendant. I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together.

"Julia, where did you get that from? I have never seen that one before." My lips curved downwards making Julia look nervous.

"Ummm, I found it! Yeah, I found it!"

I didn't believe her at all and she could tell by the look on my face.

"Denny gave it to me, isn't it beautiful though?"  
"No it fuckin' isn't!" I shouted getting very angry.

I then stomped off towards Denny's house on the beach.

"Where are you? Where the fuck are you?"

"Hey Vaughn, anything troubling you?" Denny replied, coming out of the room.

"You fuckin' keep your hands off of Julia! She won't except anymore presents off of you, just stay away from my Julia!" I shouted at him but Denny's face remained calm.

"Didn't you like my present to Julia? I think she loved me, woops I meant it."  
This made me lose it, "You bastard!" With that I punched him bang in the nose.

"Now do you wanna see Julia again?"

"Yeah." I punched him again before walking out, my hand aching.

"I'm back." I shouted.

"Did you hit Denny?" Julia quietly asked, coming down the stairs.

"Ju, he has got loads of girls on the go. You don't want to be added to the list but then secretly dumped on the scrapheap. All those girls still think they are going out with him. And you know what he has done..." I replied rapidly, not wanting to dwell on the past too much.

"I know Vaughn but, but... It's not that I want to go out with Denny. I mean I love Elliott, but I'm always gonna accept free gifts..." I laughed at the end bit because Julia will never change. She began giggling as well; I then decided to go out for a walk.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed as Chelsea- great, not- slammed the door open and hit me in the face.

"You're such a baby, here." She said as I rubbed my head on the floor. Chelsea held out her hand to me but I raised my eyebrows at her. I pulled myself up off of the floor then dusted myself off.

"Please yourself stupid cowboy." She replied to my dismissive actions.

I scowled at her but she just smirked at me almost as if this was amusing.

"What do you want then?"

"To not talk to you for a start." Chelsea began walking up the steps towards Julia's room.

I turned around to get back on with my work, when I heard screaming.

"What is a matter now?" I mumbled to myself.

I carried on with my work whilst I heard lots of shouting and swearing. I dawdled up to Julia's room.

"What is a matter? Oh no! Julia what did I tell you. Denny has got you all on the go!"  
"He is an idiot, I'm sticking with Elliott!" Julia exclaimed.

Chelsea was wearing a necklace just like Julia's but with a sapphire heart instead of a ruby pendant. I scowled whilst looking at my fist again. Chelsea's attention was directed to it immediately.

"What happened?" Chelsea questioned.

"Stay out of it..." I scowled at her.

"He punched Denny because he gave me that prezzie." Julia told her, I sighed at her because she couldn't keep a secret all of the time.

"Fuckin' weirdo!" Chelsea exclaimed.

I glared at her then walked off back down the stairs, girls...

After I had finally finished writing up the orders, I decided to go for a walk. I went out to the beach, even though Denny could turn up, if he was out to fish. I focused my eyes onto the sunset, a pair of people walked up to the beach. I slightly turned my head to reveal who the people were, it was Natalie and Luke. Luke had his arm wrapped around her; I guess they went out now. Well, they did kiss at that party... That made me think of the party; Chelsea had come up to me because she had seen that photo... Damn Julia, why can't she just respect that I can't open up to people? She knows about my past anyway...

Unfortunately, Denny turned up, interrupting my thoughts. He smirked at me before slowly sliding his finger up his nose. I felt a pang of pain as I reminisced...

Authors Note:

Another chapter done! This one is hinting a lot about Vaughn, I have planned out a little bit of Vaughn's back story, the next chapter may well be an Ellie or Trent POV. Most likely Ellie because I haven't written from a girl's POV this time, I have a little bit of a plan for the next chapter. When Denny slid his finger up his nose, it was a little hint about Vaughn and Denny's past. Right I'm giving away too much now so I am going to start writing the new chapter because I am so excited!


	10. Chapter 10

Just the way you are...

Ellie's POV

Rubbing my head, I adjusted my pillow and settled down back to sleep. Trent walked in and shook his head at me.

"Ellie, Ellie! It is time to watch that documentary on TV. ELLIE!" Trent shook me forcing me to open my eye, and look at him. Today was our special day off work so we decided to watch a documentary.

"Bleep!" Trent's phone buzzed signalling he had just got a message.

He began reading; I looked over his shoulder to see who it was from. But unusually he turned away; normally he let me read his message. I dismissed it though as I trusted him. Instead, I focused my attention back to the TV and the documentary. It was quite boring actually so I thought about other cool stuff like...

Hmmm, motorbikes! Yeah, they're cool, meowww! Meowww! How did a cat get on the motorbike? Meowww!

"Ellie, I'm just popping out to the shops." Trent interrupted my thoughts.

"Catabikes!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Uhhh nothing, bye. Love you!" I shouted as he walked out of the door.

I waited until he was out of sight before I leapt on his phone and read the message:

_Hey dude, how u doing? How is ur bitch? Lol! I got a new lass she is called Muffy and she is hooootttt! Chelsea is done with, she don't want me anymore so I moved on. Rather quickly actually, she is already seeing me all the time, seriously! A baby could even be on the way! Not really, just joking! How is Ellie, is she nagging as usual? I don't know what you see in her... I mean none of them uni girls were that good. See you later, Mark_

My breathing got heavy as I thought of what Trent could have written in reply, perhaps he didn't want me. Well, I knew Mark never loved me like everyone else but I thought we were friends, I guess not...

"I can't stay here now; Trent won't want to settle down like I will..." I muttered to myself.

I ran into my room to pack my bags, I'm off to Sunshine Islands! Just before I left I wrote Trent a note:

_Hey Trent, when you read this I won't be here. I'm leaving and heading to Sunshine Islands over to Chelsea. I'm sorry but I read the message that Mark sent you, and it made me think. Trent you don't want to settle down but I do. So I cannot drag you down like this. Love you always, Ellie xxxxxx_

Tears flooded from my eyes, and before I could change my mind I was out of the door. I ran so Trent would not catch me and take me back with him. When I turned I saw Trent's sweet face turn around and grab the milk from the pathway. I then ran and ran to catch the next ship...

Chelsea's POV

I looked around in my newly built barn; Gannon after all was a pretty good carpenter. Luke decided to get a part time job there actually, at university he was great at studying about carpenters. Luke was there right now actually trying to convince Gannon that he could help build things, I walked over to the shop.

"Gannon, I know that Luke is really good at building stuff, so for a bit of test. How about he has to build me a feed bin instead of you?" I said on entry.

"Yeah, I'm great at building stuff!" Luke whined.

"Ok." Gannon sighed whilst Luke jumped into the air shouting and screaming.

I beamed at Luke then mouthed 'Thanks' to Gannon.

I went back over to my farm to start preparing the fields for summer; tomorrow was the start of summer so I needed to get ready. I took out my hoe and tilled the field. Then I pocketed the honeydew seeds that Luke had bought for me. I stood in the middle of a three by nine area of tilled field then carefully sprinkled the seeds about. Finally I watered them and inspected my work.

"Pretty good, I just came to give you this fertilizer. So your crops will be really good." Taro said.

"Thanks this will be great, Luke bought me honeydew seeds they make the most money in summer!" I proudly said.

"Correct, want me to show you how to use it?"  
"Nah, I will figure it out. It goes on three by nine, right?"

"Yeah, right see you later." Taro left the farm leaving me on my own to carry on.

I sectioned the field off, left, middle and right. Then in the left I planted honeydew, the middle tomatoes and then the right filled with pinkcat flowers. I was dead proud of my work; it had taken me ages to finish it. Now it was four o' clock in the afternoon, I went over towards Julia's house.

"Hey Mirabelle, I would like to get some fodder. Gannon has just finished my barn so I am thinking about getting an animal soon. Maybe today..."  
"Ok Chels, here you go lots of fodder. That will be 1,000g. Half the price, just this once because it is your first time and you need the money for an animal."

I paid her the gold then examined the list that she had got out, showing the types of animals and what they produced and stuff like that. I decided on getting a chestnut horse and a calf.

"Vaughn!" Mirabelle shouted.

"Go serve Chelsea, she wants some animals!" Mirabelle again shouted.

"What do you want?" Vaughn sighed and didn't look me in the eye.

"I want some better service, please."  
"What do you want?" Vaughn shouted, sounding like he was getting angrier.

I pointed to the horse and cow on the list, Vaughn shook his head, "No..."  
"What? What did you say? Why? After all that..." I shouted.

"No, I don't think you are responsible enough. You probably have a shit barn as well..."

"Come see then! If you think it is shit, because it aint'!" I glared at him.

He looked at me then nodded, "Alright then!"

I led him over to my farm, then to my barn.

"There you go!" I said dumping the fodder in the feed bin that Luke had quickly built.

Vaughn looked around, "Hmmm, hay, check. Food, check. Ahhh a pasture, you don't have anywhere for them to graze."  
"Yeah, I do actually. It isn't on the farm though, don't worry I own the place." I told him with a smirk on my face because he looked pretty happy that he had found something wrong.

I brought him over to my secret spot- it was a meadow with butterflies roaming around everywhere and resting on flowers.

"Hmmm, ok then, this is fine." Vaughn replied.

"You can have the animals then." He added.

I smirked as I had won the battle; I followed him back to the animal store and collected my animals.

I called the horse Epona and the calf Sephia. And that afternoon, I had a nap lying on the soft hay with the animals cuddling up to me. I think I actually nearly spent the night there but Luke picked me up and took me over to my house and put me in bed.

Authors Note:

Just before you start dissing me, that Ellie shouldn't have gone because it was only a message that Mark put but in my story Ellie is really sensitive so she gets upset at hardly anything. She isn't too sensitive, just if somebody who she really likes says a bad word about her she gets upset. Now Chelsea's place is going to be really full, Ellie will get her own place soon but that is all I am revealing! Next chapter Ellie will be there and it will be summer! Yay! I love summer! I am going to try and make it more interesting, because if I don't the story will go downhill. Rate and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Just the way you are...

Chelsea's POV

"What?"

"I- I don't kn-know if Trent w-wants me anymore!" Ellie sobbed.

I grabbed her hand then led her to my farm, "Right Luke is in earshot in the house, so lets go have a girly chat." I smiled at her trying to stop her from crying.

I took her through the secret passageway of forest to my meadow.

"Right sweety, let's sit down then tell Chels all about it."

"I read a message on Trent's phone it was from Mark, look I wrote it down on this piece of paper so you could read it. It just really upset me, and I couldn't help wondering what Trent put then I realised he might not want to settle down like me..." Ellie blurted out whilst I read the message that Mark had wrote.

"Oh that bloody idiot, come on babes it is fine. You come live with me for awhile." I reassured Ellie.

"Let's go get your stuff unpacked." I beamed at her.

"Luke!" I shouted once we had got inside.

"Yea- Ellie!"

"Hi Luke, you love me don't you?" Ellie asked Luke, he gave her an odd glance.

"Yeah, why?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"No reason, no reason." Ellie replied.

"So why did you come here? Where is Trent?" Luke questioned making Ellie look kinda sad.

"Ummm, she wanted to see us, of course! Trent is a little bit tied up at the moment though, aint' he babes?" Ellie acted as if this was all true so I secretly smiled at her, raising my eyebrows when Luke believed her.

"Right gotta go water my crops! Although it is only the first of summer, it is hot! Whew!"  
I rushed outside and watered my crops, drizzling twice as much water on them. Once I had finished with my crops, I went into the barn and placed some feed in their boxes. I hand-fed them as well just to boost their friendships. Next on the list was brushing them, I got my brush out of the tool box in the barn.

Once I had finished with them, I lifted myself up onto Epona.

"Giddy up!" I shouted. Epona galloped outside following my command.

I held onto her mane and used it to guide her. I guided her towards Mirabelle's place just as Vaughn was coming out. I would show him!

"Ay up Epona!" Epona jumped over the small branch, causing me to shout.

"Wooohoooo!" I shouted, whilst Vaughn glared at me.

"You're going to flippin' kill yourself, moron!" He muttered moron under his breath, but loud enough so I could hear him.

"Shut up you stupid cow!" I shouted at the top of my voice.

"Where is Julia? Hehe!" I yelled, giggling at the end because Epona was going crazy. I circled Epona around him.

"Get off then I will tell you."

I sighed but climbed down.

"Now where is she?"

Vaughn just sighed and started walking away, so I stuck my leg out hoping he would trip over.

He stepped over it, "Like that worked." He sniggered.

"Like your face worked." I replied as quickly as a flash.

He turned around and began looking angry. His breathing began getting heavy, I was getting scared now.

I clambered up onto Epona, "Go my horse!" I shouted, Epona stayed still and silent.

I nudged her a little with my leg but she still wouldn't go.

"Oh shit!" I whispered.

Epona finally decided to go cantering off; I loosened my grip then turned around to face Vaughn.

"Sucker!"

I urged Epona to go on a little more until we reached my farm, I settled Epona back in the barn then patted her and Sephia lovingly.

"Hey El, you wanna go meet my friends? They are really nice, you will love them." I smiled as Ellie nodded her head in agreement.

"Julia, this is Ellie. We are having a girly chat so come on. Let's go get Nat." I said quickly, dragging Julia off with us.

"Hey Nat, this is Ellie. Let's go to my farm for a girly chat, though I don't want it to be really girly!" I beamed at Natalie.

Back at my farmhouse I introduced them all again. Then I told them why Ellie was here and they all agreed that Mark was a selfish cow.

"Let's get some wine girls!" Julia looked at me, expecting me to magically whip up a bottle; I ran to my fridge and got out a bottle of rose wine.

"There you go; I just can't believe Mark would say that about us. We were childhood sweethearts..." I quietened down at the end.

"I know, I know..."

We chatted for awhile, before Julia and Natalie had to go home. I settled Ellie down in a camp bed on the floor because I had to set out the wooden bed in the spare room. Then I read my book until I fell asleep with it on my face.

Authors Note:

Quite a short chapter, I don't think this chapter was really needed but it was just used to space it out a bit. In the last chapter when I wrote the authors note, I don't think I mentioned that Chelsea's barn is not like the one in Sunshine Islands. It is more of an Animal Parade type, but in a DS versiony way. The animals are also Animal Parade style but in a DS versiony way again. Maybe the next chapter will have a little bit of the storyline in it. Just to let you know, school has started again (we had one week off, that is why I suddenly started writing again) so updates will slow down. I have an idea about writing a whole chapter as like a flashback, but still in first person and like the speech actually in speech marks unlike Chelsea's flashbacks. Just so it is like it is actually happening then, but that will probably be a little later. Bye! Rate and review!


	12. Chapter 12

Just the way you are...

Chelsea's POV

I moved my book off of my face as I woke up to my birds tweeting and my cow mooing crazily. I crept out of my farmhouse still in my vest and shorts. When I arrived I saw a little note attached to Sephia, she looked very uncomfortable. I unhooked the note then stroked her until she nestled back into the straw. I walked outside to see if there was anyone there, but there wasn't...

"This is weird..." I muttered to myself.

The note read:  
_Hey Chelsea, I'm really sorry if I made you a little on edge that day when I first met you..._

"Denny..."

_You probably know that I gave a necklace to Julia too, but that was just because she always bats her eyelashes at me so I didn't want to make her cry. Like last time... Sorry, I'm rambling but I just want to make it up to you, so I was wondering if you wanted to come on a fishing trip with me today? If you do, meet me at ten in the morning._

"Hell yeah! I'm going on a fishing trip!" I sang.

I danced back into my house, whilst thinking about what I would wear. Luckily I have a bikini and it is summer so I will still be warm. I selected a padded, cerulean bikini and put it on. Now was onto clothes I chose: a short, flouncy, yellow dress, my golden gladiator sandals, and special white sunglasses with brown lenses. I applied anti-frizz lotion to my hair, and then put some makeup on. Mascara on my eyelashes and sparkly lip gloss.

"What you doing, Chels? Its only ten to ten, I want a lie in..." Ellie mumbled.

"It's cowboy time actually! Anyway read this, how do you think I look?" I shoved the note into Ellie's hand whilst glancing in the mirror turning around so she could see me fully.

"You look beaute," Ellie screamed as she read the note, forcing me to clamp her mouth so I could stifle her shrieks.

"Don't be so loud, you plum. You will wake Luke up and he gets way too protective of us when we are going to see boys even if they are just mates." I glared at Ellie so she did puppy dog eyes.

I patted her on the head and whispered, "Good puppy!"

She grinned at me before making actions for me to leave because Luke was coming through to the living room. I grabbed my bag then rapidly went through the door and to the window.

"El, pass us me my phone and sun cream. Oh yeah, a twenty quid note as well please." I mumbled through the window so Luke wouldn't hear.

Ellie grabbed my things then just slung her arm out of the window and dropped them. IO grabbed them before giving her hand an appreciative squeeze.

I ran to the beach glancing at my phone to see it was five past.

"Denny! Wait!" I shouted as I saw Denny start the engine up.

"Oh Chelsea, I thought you weren't coming! My you look beautiful today especially in that dress."

I giggled at Denny whilst he smirked at me. He grabbed me bridal style lifting me up onto the boat. I raised my eyebrows at him whilst he started the engine.

I made myself comfy by sitting on the white leathered seats, luckily they weren't black so the sun wouldn't be attracted to them making them unbearably hot.

"So, is this why you have such a tan, going places and shit where it is warm?"  
Denny looked surprised at me swearing but said nothing of it, "Yeah, it is great. Have you ever thought of going on a boat all your life?" Denny hinted to me that he wanted me to come with him.

"Woah slow down. This isn't a date; it is a friendly get together."

"Right, _sure._"

I picked up my sunglasses and put them on whilst I took off my dress. I rubbed my arms with sun cream so I wouldn't get burnt but still get a sun tan. Denny followed my actions and took off his shirt. I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Hey wanna go swim?" Denny shouted, we were pretty far out at sea now. I realised I must of been asleep.

"Ok, I love swimming." I clambered down the steps into the warm sea.

"This is the life, I love going out on my boat. You should come again," Denny did puppy dog eyes at me to try and convince me too come again.

"Huhhhh, maybe..." I replied. "If you are that desperate." I smirked at Denny.

A few minutes later, we got back on board the ship. Denny threw me a fishing rod and we began fishing.

Denny's POV

A few hours later...

"Bye Chelsea! Hope you had a good time!" I shouted to Chelsea whilst she ran off, blushing.

"Not..." I mumbled to myself.

"Denny, what were you doing with _her_?" Lanna came up to me folding her arms.

"Oh Lanna babe, I tried my best to get rid of her but she is so stubborn. She kept on asking me if I would let her come on my boat, so I had to say yes otherwise she would of never spoke to me again. Not that I really care anyway..." I told Lanna as a smile spread across her face.

She linked her arm in mine whilst grinning at me, in my mind I sighed at her but let her do it otherwise my plan would never work.

"So when are you going to take me out on your boat?" Lanna questioned me, slightly tilting her head.

"Ummm, how about... Now?" I grabbed her bridal style then took her to my boat cabin where she giggled at me then rambled on about fishing and beauty and uh, herself... I got so bored so I ran through my plan in my head:

_1. Get the girls to like me_

_2. Annoy Vaughn_

Authors Note:

Please don't be mad at me! I know I take forever to update but I have a lot of stuff going on at the moment. I will hopefully update soon because the plot is starting to grow a little. I don't have a clue what the next chapter will be, I might add Alicia, Nathan and Shea in next chapter but we will have to wait and see.


	13. Chapter 13

Just the way you are...

Alisa's POV

"_Hi, who are you?"  
I looked over to the tanned, little boy._

"_My name is..., I think that you look like an elephant! Haha!" _

_My eyes watered, "You're mean, I don't like you."  
"I don't like you either, idiot. Yeah off you go, crybaby." _

_I fled from the school building and into the cursed forests. _

"_Waahhh! Help, help!" I screamed as I collided into something._

"_Girl! A girl! You weird... Clothes different..." a boy dressed in leopard print clothes, gazed at me._

I woke up with a start. I was laid on one of the pews in the church; the sound of a bell rang alerting me it was twelve. I hopped up and ran to the kitchen and began making dinner for Nathan. He is the pastor, I am devoted to the teachings of the Harvest Goddess yet he treats me like a slave. He is really evil, not fit to be involved with the church. I thought about my weird dream, it seemed strangely familiar. What was the name of that awful boy, who teased me? And who was that boy I ran into?

"Where is my dinner, Alisa? I'm starving, I want it now!" Nathan slammed the door shut and sat down.

"Here you go, Nathan." I hurried out to him.

"Uh, it is cold..."  
"It's supposed to be, it is salad..."

"I hate salad!" Nathan growled.

"Soz boss," I mumbled. "Somebody has organised an appointment, so I've got to go."  
I quickly walked outside, to the fresh air of nature. Before walking into the cursed forest, I looked around to see whether anybody was there, luckily I was safe to go. I skipped into the forest, singing as I looked for the spot where my dream had ended.

"Here! Ummm, now what? Wait, what is that noise?" I ducked behind the hedge and looked to where the noise had come from.

"Here, now where girl? Must find her." A young man appeared.

He spoke in short, simple sentences sometimes missing words out.

"That's him, I'm sure. I've just got to go up and ask him who he is. Go Alisa..."  
I crept out from behind the hedge and backed away a bit, so it would look like I had just started walking.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone here. A boy in leopard print stuff, like you! Well he would be a man now, because I was just a young girl. A school girl." I blurted out, the boys eyes lit up.

"Me had a dream, you in it. A school girl. Her name Alisa. That your name?"

"Ummm, why were you looking for her?" I said, not sure if I should tell him what my name was.

"Want to see her. She nice to me. Are you her? She want to live with me when younger."

I nodded, whilst the man told me his name, "My name Shea, you Alisa! Good!"

Vaughn's POV

I glanced over at the door, as it had just been swung open. It was Natalie, Julia and sadly Chelsea. I sighed.

"Oh what's up, _wittle_ boy? Did you spill your porridge, or did you fall down a hole?" Chelsea glanced over at the scowl on my face.

"Please be the last one, please be the last one!" Chelsea mumbled.

"What is up is that you just came in." I said, directing my eyes back over to my newspaper.

She shrugged her shoulders then followed the girls upstairs, I sighed before picking myself up and going over to the animal barn.

"Hi sweety, you ok?" Mirabelle questioned on my entry she was brushing the horses, cows and sheep.

"Let me take over, aunty. I feel like you have been doing too much work, shall we go out for dinner tonight?" I smiled at Mirabelle.

"Oh Vaughn, you seem much happier today. You have never been this happy since... Oh uhhh, sorry Vaughn..." My smile faded.

"It's ok, don't worry about it so shall we go out to town on the ferry tonight? I hear it only takes one hour with this ferry."  
Mirabelle nodded.

I began brushing the animals whilst Mirabelle exited. Once she had gone I thought about my past that Mirabelle had accidentally brought up.

"_Hey, I'm Vaughn. It's scary in this school, don't you think?" I smiled at the little boy._

_He glanced over at me then raised his eyebrows, "Is it scary, awww. Haha! Go away weirdo!"_

_I snivelled then slid my finger up my nose so I could..._

_I let out a little sob, "Oh darling what is up with my angel?" _

_My mum pulled me close to her then hugged me. She comforted me whilst I told her what had happened._

"Weird flashbacks... I guess I was just a little nerdy boy then, but I can't help feel that, that little boy who made fun of me is closer than I think." I sighed then slipped my hand into my pocket. I pulled out my little locket.

In one side of the heart was me with my family and then the other was a pretty woman with her family. She had creamy white skin, midnight black hair and the prettiest dress. I cannot bear to even think her name never mind say it. I gently kissed my family then the woman. A tear trickled down my cheek as painful memories were remembered.

Authors Note:

What do you think? A lot of flashbacks in this chapter, I have made plans for the next chapter. It will be a bit of the storyline then maybe some random stuff thrown in there to give it a balance. The 'pretty woman' will be in next chapter. I'm not revealing her name though, it will be a secret. Just to let you know, at the moment Alisa isn't included in the storyline but I am thinking of adding her in. Updates will be soon because it is the holidays but I am going away so they may slow down.


	14. Chapter 14

Just the way you are...

Mystery POV

I heard a soft cry escape from my baby, lying in my arms. I hushed her so nobody could hear us, we couldn't be found out or I would never get close to him.

"Hey you wanted some food, right well here it is." The only person that knew I was here arrived.

He showed me the food and I reached forward eagerly, "Ah, ah, ah. You have to pay for it." He pulled the tray away from me.

"I don't have any money, you know I don't."  
"You have to pay with a kiss." He smirked.

I braced myself then kissed him gently, he handed over the food then left. I spooned the soup into my baby's mouth. She smiled then reached for the bottle that was in my hands. I put it into her mouth then she sucked happily until she fell asleep. I gazed at her innocent, little face; she looked so relaxed and unafraid. Totally different to me... I clutched my black hair then put it into a ponytail, my baby had tiny tufts of midnight hair like me. I sighed then tensed up as the man came back.

"What do you want?" Fear crept onto my pale face.

"I want you to come out of hiding. I told the crew that I had someone staying with me. They were surprised because you hadn't come out of my cabin at all so go introduce yourself."  
I crept out of my hiding place then went to introduce myself like he had told me to.

"Who are you? How did you get on our ship?" The captain glared daggers at me, while a confused look spread across my face.

I glanced over at the fisherman, "I thought you told them I was staying with you."

He shrugged, "Never seen her in _me _life captain." My mouth dropped open, I cradled my baby.

The captain looked over at me and my baby, "You can stay _cos _you got a little one but never again. You hear me?"

"Ok thank you sir. I'm sorry..."  
"It's alright madam."  
I strolled past the man who was supposed to be taking care of me, he was smirking. I instead went out onto the deck and let my baby fell the sea breeze; she smiled in her sleep as she felt the wind touch her chubby cheeks. I looked out into the horizon, there it was Sunshine Islands. My heart thudded inside my chest. I was so close to him, yet I felt so far away.

When we finally arrived, I went to jump off the boat but I was stopped by something latching onto my arm. It was the man who had hidden me.

"You can't get off just yet; you need to do something for me to repay me for hiding you all this time." He smirked again.

"What do you want?" I whined, I wanted to get off straight away so I could go see him.

"Oh not much just for you to not go and see him, he is trouble, no person you should be mixing with my delicate rose." He put his arm around me but I wriggled out of it then climbed off the boat, trying to stop myself from running too hard so my baby wouldn't get hurt.

"I-I'm really here! Yes!" I skipped over to where I would hopefully meet him, in the exact spot on the beach where we used to sit when we were courting.

Vaughn's POV

I sighed, it was painful to sit here but I had to do it so I could remember my sweetheart. I could already remember her as clear as day but I needed to do this.

I pulled out my heart locket then gazed at it longingly, "Oh my love, I wish to see you again but we cannot. I don't know where you are, oh please goddess help me!"  
I heard the sand move around, so I glanced over to where the sound was coming from. I was greeted with a familiar pair of brown shoes and a lilac dress. It sounded as if the sound of a baby had echoed through the beach as it was very quiet.

I heard heavy breathing, "V-Vaughn, it's me. D-do you remember me?"

I turned around and saw a lady, my lady. She looked beautiful, her petite glasses pushed upon her nose. I stood up, and then passionately kissed her.

She felt very stiff so I looked down at her, she fell to the ground. The heavy breathing silenced. I carefully placed my hand on her chest, to feel her heartbeat. Nothing...

I closed my eyes but she disappeared. It was only an illusion, my mind was so occupied with her that I had made her appear in front of me.

I sighed then focused my eyes back on the sunset, there was a boat coming in. A young lady was climbing up the ladder to get back on the boat. It seemed as if she had gone off the boat then been told to get back on. She had black hair in a ponytail blowing in the wind; her eyes seemed to be lost as if searching for someone. She had a lilac dress on and chestnut shoes, it really was her! Somebody who looked like the captain was touching her shoulder so it had to be real, but as she wildly waved at me, she lost her balance then with the help of an evil push from a man with a dark hoody on so it could mask his face she fell.

"Sabrina!"

Authors Note:

Short chapter, there was actually no randomness. Believe it or not it was all storyline. The man who was hiding Sabrina is actually very important, you will find out in good time who he is. I will try and update soon but they may slow down. When I am away I may plan a few chapters so I can actually do something. Ok, bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Just the way you are...

Julia's POV

I sighed whilst I saw Vaughn pacing around in the hospital corridors.

"What has happened, is she ok? How is her baby?" Vaughn grabbed the nearest doctor coming down the hallway; he looked quite young- around our age- so he seemed pretty scared.

"Uhhh, you're with Sabrina, right?" the doctor uneasily started.

"Yes, now the news..." Vaughn hastily said, he was being very impatient.

I gently bit my lip; it was a very bad habit of mine. I would always do it when someone was about to be told off or when I was at school for some reason.

I finally came back into reality as the young doctor spoke, "Sh-she is doing ok, and the baby is fine as well. Y-you can go see her if you, ummm, if you like..."

By the time the doctor had finished speaking Vaughn was already across the hallway, making a start to Sabrina's room. I followed him along.

"Oh Sabrina, my angel it is lovely to see you again. Are you in town for a few days?" Vaughn softly whispered to Sabrina, obviously not realising I was there.

"I'm gonna have to be in town a while by the looks of things. Now then what trouble have you been up to?" Vaughn laughed lightly at Sabrina's joke then fondly smiled at her.

"No trouble missus," Sabrina laughed at Vaughn then the baby let out a cry.

"Woopsy, did we wake you up my sweet love?"

"What's her name?" Vaughn questioned, slightly tilting his head.

"Blank!" Sabrina giggled. "She doesn't have one, I thought maybe me and you could pick one!" Sabrina excitedly exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. Well I think it should start with an R."

"And end with an A!" Sabrina added.

"How about Reina? Starts with R, ends with A. Everyone's happy."

Sabrina nodded excitedly, she handed Reina over to Vaughn, he didn't have much experience with babies, but he cradled her gently enough. I crept out of the room so I wouldn't disturb them, and headed home.

Sabrina's POV

"Visiting time is over, clear off." A male nurse shooed Vaughn off.

Vaughn scowled at the nurse, "Bye my love. See you soon honey." He turned back to me before kissing me gently on the cheek. I smiled then when he was out of the door wiped my cheek.

The male nurse rushed forward and kissed me on my lips. I pushed him off then noticed a brown curl hanging down from the nurse uniform. I gazed up at his face then smiled before pulling him back down to continue with the kiss.

"Finally you're here; I thought Vaughn would never clear off. Can you give Vanessa her dummy?" I passed the dummy over.

"Ok, here you go my little girl."  
"Vaughn thinks that she is hers, he wanted to call her Reina!" I cackled freely now that Vanessa was asleep.

"A great name, yeah." He sneered.

"Hey they might release me, seeing as I don't have any real injury. I'm glad I landed on that hidden mattress; I would have been done for if I didn't. So how is the plan going?"

"Oh Sabrina sweet cheeks, you talk too much sometimes let's just spend this time together well."

Chelsea's POV

"Hey Chels, how is tha doing?" Julia barged into my room. "What is up with you, El?"

"Let me in Julia! Move over!" Natalie screeched, pushing Julia over- she succeeded as Julia is very light.

"He wants me, he wants me!" Ellie shouted over all of us arguing.

"Yeah Trent wants her back. He wrote her this letter. He is a doctor in training now at St Medleys Hospital." I beamed at Ellie who bounced up and down on my bed.

"St Medleys? I and Vaughn went there to see Sabrina! Maybe the doctor who Vaughn scared was Trent! Jet black hair, around our age, probably the youngest there, a dude was showing him around. Sound like Trent?" Julia smiled at Ellie, hesitating a moment to try and remember the details of his appearance.

"That's gotta be Trenty boy!" Ellie's eyes lit up then nodded her head in agreement with me.

"Right now, who is this Sabrina gal?" I questioned Julia and Nat who both obviously seemed to know her.

"Vaughn's girlfriend, she had a mental breakdown then went away for about three years." Julia explained.

I nodded my head slowly then turned to Nat who was about to say something, "Yeah she is pretty annoying though, she used to go sit in her dad's library and read all day. You know vampire man, Regis that's her dad!"

"Great, know we have got geeky, vampire girl." Julia glared at me and Nat whilst we shrugged our shoulders.

"She isn't a vampire, neither is Regis." Julia said almost sounding protective of her.

"_Regis ain't a vampire_," I said copying Julia's words. "Julia give us a break. Regis is a flipping vampire." Natalie agreed with me on that one.

"Sorry babe, now show us a picture of this Sabrina lass." I apologized to Julia who just stuck her two fingers up at me but still showed me the picture.

"OMFG, she looks just like this girl I knew in high school. She was a bit of a bitch really, and literally mental. Ellie, do you remember when she grabbed the hockey stick and was going to attack the teacher?"  
"That was so funny!" Ellie burst out laughing. "What was her name? Victoria Smith, was it?"

"Yeah, totally mental, LOL!" Natalie joined us in laughing whereas Julia looked concerned.#

"What happened to the poor girl?"  
"Carted off to hospital, never seen again in our school..."

Julia nodded her head, looking a little sad. "Will music cheer you up?" I looked at Julia who gave a weak smile and nodded.

I put my iphone on shuffle. "I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" Julia sang, pointing at Luke who walked into my room, confused at the sudden burst of music.

Natalie glared at him, "Girls only party, thanks."  
"Ok then." Luke smiled and sat down.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked him.

"I thought you said I was a girl the other day."

Natalie scowled at Luke, "Wait, slow down. The other day, you two have been having secret chats? Ooooooooo!" Me and Julia giggled.

"He bumped into me at Chen's the other day then was boring me to death with loads of rubbish conversation that I wasn't even listening to." Natalie said defensively.

"How do you know it was rubbish if you weren't listening?" Luke glared daggers at Nat.

She was stumped there, "B-because I-I, I just know alright!"

"Ok guys calm it down, calm it down." Ellie soothingly said. "And focus on this, Trent really wants me! He really does Luke!"

"That's great sweety," Luke aid then muttered, "You can't ruin mine and Chelsea's messy style anymore..."  
"Pardon Luke..." Ellie said but left it at that, "He wants to see me tonight, at Club Partaay! I'm really excited, what shall I wear? How about this sexy dress?" We giggled, then Luke fled from the room.

We spent the afternoon transforming Ellie into a 'Julia' type of person.

Authors Note:

I'm back again, there might be a few more updates soon. But I don't know what to write next so I might be a little slow. Sorry! Anyway got to go!


	16. Chapter 16

Just the way you are...

Ellie's POV

I stared at the mirror, "Sooooo, what do you think?" Julia glanced at me hopefully.

"It's amazing; I look like you, don't I, don't I?" I pushed Julia playfully.

Chelsea laughed, "Here let me put my best lip gloss on you."

I opened my lips into an 'O' shape, then rubbed them together. My lips sparkled like diamonds when Julia had taken over from Chelsea and put buckets of lip gloss on.

"Thanks Jules, where are my heels? It's nearly time for my date!" I rushed around the room looking for my heels.

"Here you go! Right go!" Chelsea shoved my heels at me so I put them on then rushed to door.

"WAAIIIITTT!" Julia screamed then rushed up to me, and put eyeliner onto my eyes with her small, steady hand.

"Done! Just go Ellie!" Natalie pushed me out of the door, knocking Julia over so the three girls were in a big heap on the floor, tears streaming down their faces because they were laughing so much.

I strolled over to the bar, pulling my amethyst dress down ever so slightly. It was my favourite dress that my mum and I had chosen together. Apparently it was very slimming and set off my newly dyed, red hair. Luke and Chels had a lot of dyes (because they always do pranks) so we chose the prettiest red then used it. It would show Trent that I had changed and that I wasn't always going to be the same.

"Hey Trent," I started as his jet black hair caught my eye.

"E-Ellie? Is that you? You look really different..." Trent glanced up at me.

"Different? I don't know what you mean?" I put on a little act because Trent was really surprised.

"The hair..." Trent looked at me, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

Julia had told me to play the hard to get act, like I wasn't interested in him, then he would be more interested in me. I sighed and rested my head on my hands.

"Ummm, you want to dance? Look our favourite song is on, come on! Let's go!" Trent held out his hand.

"Not my favourite song anymore... Oh this is! Don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty two!" I sang.

Trent's mouth dropped open as I stood up and did some dance moves that Julia, Chels and Nat had taught me. I took a swig from my J2O bottle and danced some more. A tall boy, with spiky black hair wolf- whistled at me, so I raised my eyebrows and did the 'sexy' dance (one word- Julia).

Trent sighed then just came and danced near me taking a little sip from his small can of beer.

Chelsea's POV

I strolled over to the beach with Julia and Natalie, because it was a lovely hot evening. Vaughn was sat on the beach holding a little box. Julia gave us a signal to stay where we were, hidden behind the rock, whilst she walked over to Vaughn and sat beside him.

"What's up Vaughnie?" Julia sat next to him and ruffled his hair gently.

He laid his head on Julia's shoulder, "Just thinking about me and Sabrina and primary school." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I mean it was pretty rough."  
"He's changed now..."  
"That's what you think..." Vaughn muttered.

"Oh, hey girls are you coming to sit with us?" Julia winked at me and Nat, making it out as if we had just arrived.

"Yeah, ok," I replied and led Nat to beside Julia.

Vaughn quickly wiped his face so his tears wouldn't be seen, then picked himself up and walked off. I heard a soft pad of footsteps on the beach so I slightly turned around.

Denny's POV

I walked onto the beach and saw Chelsea slightly turn around; my heart skipped a beat at her pure beauty. She wasn't like other girls, coating makeup on her face; she was just natural and elegant. Her chestnut hair long and silky. But her best feature was her sparkly, sapphire eyes that glistened in the light. She smiled at me so I gave her my charming smile. I would rather have her than Julia.

"Hey Chelsea," I put on my sexy voice for her but not for the other two girls, "hey girls..."

I sat next to Chelsea on the sand then placed my towel down on the beach that I had brought with me.

"Hey Chels, you can sit on the towel with me if you want. There isn't enough room for you two other girls."

Chelsea edged onto the towel with me, "Ok, so how have you been?" She asked me.

"Fine, what about you then?" I replied.

"Ummm, Nat did I show you that new dress I bought the other day?" Julia asked Natalie.

"No, I don't think so..."  
"I'll go show you it now then; I already showed you it didn't I, Chels." Julia winked at Chelsea, but I pretended I hadn't noticed. It was obvious they wanted to give us some space; they probably thought I was going to make the first move.

"Yeah you did. It is beaute Nat, see you guys later." Chelsea said whilst the girls walked away.

I decided that this was probably going to be my only chance to get her by my side without us being watched. I slipped my arm behind her then leaned onto the hand there so I was closer to her beautiful face. She noticed this then smiled.

"Do you wanna come over to my place, Chelsea?" I asked.

"Sure. What you cooking?"  
"Fish?"  
"Ok."

We both stood up so I slowly slipped my hand into her tiny, pale hand. She flushed so I smirked.

When we were back at my home, I set to work cooking the fish. I placed half of one fish onto Chelsea's plate then a full one onto mine. I also put a miniature circle of salad on the plate- I figured Chelsea was a healthy person and regularly ate salad. She sniffed in appreciation as I laid the dishes on the table.

"Wow, this looks so good. I can't wait to try it!"

She digged in so I did the same. When we had both finished, I thought about what we could do so I could keep her here.

"How about we have a headstand competition?" I asked.

She smiled then nodded her head, so I let her go first.

I had selected the headstand competition because her top may fall down a little so I could see her stomach. She went up with elegance and stayed up for awhile, her top began falling down a little. I pretended I hadn't noticed though, her stomach was flat and tiny and was pierced with an emerald jewel. I began to get all hot just seeing her there; I began smirking as she looked at me. She then lowered her legs and it was my turn. I tried my best but just fell, we laughed as I accidently on purpose made her fall onto me and push me down. She ended up sat on my knee and laughing. When it was getting good and I was about to make my move she decided she had to go home. I was getting desperate now.

"Uh Chelsea, d-don't go!" I pleaded with her.

She opened the door then smiled and said bye. I grabbed her arm though to prevent her from leaving and gently kissed her soft lips. She smiled so I plunged my lips deep into hers then licked them; she opened her lips as if she was ticklish so I was free to enter her mouth. I wasted no time sticking my tongue towards hers; our tongues were dancing along in time with our heavy breathing. Chelsea's closed eyes opened and she pulled away then left without saying anything else.

Authors Note:

Chapter done, this is definitely a turning point in the story. People, who are worried that this won't be a Velsea fic, don't worry. This is just part of painting Denny and his personality. I don't know whether Ellie and Trent should get back together or not... Anyway I'm very sorry for the long wait, please don't shoot me! It was very busy; I had tonnes of revising to do because I had exams that were really important. Hopefully I'm getting back in the flow of writing now that they are over. And I will try and do another few chapters, one or two because I am going on holiday at the end of May for two weeks so I won't be taking my laptop with me and that means probably no chapters for two weeks. I may write a bit every now and then on my iPod, but I will probably be doing a lot of holiday things. This was probably the longest author's note I have ever done. Sorry again for being so long but please stay with my story and thank you to everyone who has read it!


	17. Chapter 17

Just the way you are...

Sabrina's POV

I followed the female nurse down the corridors, finally I could get out of this dump of a hospital but I wouldn't be able to spend time with my boyfriend so freely now. I cuddled Vanessa as she wailed a little, no, I cuddled Reina. I must get used to saying Reina around Vaughn or he will smell a rat, a big one. We came to the hospital doors and I left silently, without a word to the nurse who showed me out. I put my midnight hair up into an elegant, sexy bun. Va- Reina smiled up at me then reached for her own hair, I stroked her black hair and she giggled. I made my way over to the hotel then signed in with Carol, she directed me over to a room. I unpacked my suitcase then Reina's suitcase and pieced her cot together in the next room. I changed into my tight, red, belly top then my jeans and my wedge sandals. I looked in the mirror, I looked gorgeous. I picked up Vanessa then put her into a pretty, yellow dress and her yellow shoes. I put her into her expensive pram that my boyfriend had bought me. I was about to walk out but I was blocked by a man with a dark, hoody on.

"I'm here Vic- Sabrina," The man said.

"Be careful, Carol will here you!" I pulled the hoody down when we were safely inside.

"So how are you doing, princess? And how is my sweet Vanessa?" he asked.

"I'm fine, _Reina _is good."

He raised his eyebrows, "Why do you call our baby the name that _he _chose?"  
"Because if I don't get used to calling her that, we will slip and fall."

"Ok... Got to go, just thought I would come see if you are ok. See you, my love." He walked out of the door, so I picked up Reina and walked out of my room.

"Who was he, Sabrina? Are you ok?" Carol questioned.

"Oh just somebody off the ship who was fetching my luggage," I smiled at Carol, who finally let me go.

Luke's POV

"Soooo how was your date?" I asked Ellie.

She sobbed, "Terrible... He ended up talking to Mark on the phone for ages then dancing with another girl and talking to her.

I frowned, my eyebrows knitting together, "What has happened to the people we used to be in university with? Mark's a selfish dick; Trent is following in his footsteps..."

"I know, I guess we didn't know them as well as we thought we did..." Chelsea furiously yelled.

Julia and Natalie laughed, "Calm down Chels!" Natalie told her then the four girls chuckled.

"Guess what happened last night?! I went round to..." Chelsea began; I didn't get to hear the last bit because I figured it was a girly talk, even though Chelsea wasn't a girly girl.

Chelsea's POV

"...Denny's house!" I screamed the last part when Luke had gone outside.

"Really, what happened?" The girls said almost together.

"We played tonsil tennis!"

"OMG! That is amazing, babe!" Julia screeched.

"Future boyfriend, hopefully!" Natalie playfully said.

"Or another dickhead!" Ellie said in the same tone.

We all turned to her, "What?" Ellie asked.

We all grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. She fell down then was silent for a few seconds, but then sprung up and wacked us all.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" We all screamed at the same time.

Vaughn's POV

I looked at Sabrina from out of the window, she looked so beautiful. Her hair tied up in a gorgeous bun and she was wearing a tiny top that showed off her flat stomach, she also wore wedge heels and jeans. Reina also looked beautiful; she was in a yellow dress with matching shoes. I felt so proud to have a girlfriend like that and a baby like that. She turned the corner and went up the pathway to Mirabelle's house. I smiled and brushed myself down so I would look presentable.

"Hello Vaughn, how are you?" Sabrina said as she entered.

"Good, how are you, my lady? How is Reina?" I joked.

"I am fine; V- Reina is good as well. We are thinking about going to the beach tomorrow."

"Why did you start to say V?" I laughed.

Sabrina turned crimson, "I nearly said Vera, because I had just finished talking to my friend on the phone, who has a daughter named Vera."

"Ok, have you seen your dad yet? I kept my distance when you were gone seen as he doesn't really like me..."

"I have not yet seen him... We must be getting off now I guess; I think we should go to the mansion and see my father." And with that Sabrina left.

Authors Note:

Chapter finished, quite close to the last one but I just want to say something that I realised when I was reading through all of my writing. In one of the chapters before I said that Denny found Chelsea unattractive and liked Julia more but his opinion has changed. He still likes Julia but he also likes Chelsea. This chapter was a bit short but I wasn't sure what to put in it. I was thinking about an Alisa or Shea paragraph but I want to write a long paragraph for them not squash it in and make this chapter too long. I am hoping to update at the least once a week- hopefully more! I hope that people read this story and rate and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Just the way you are...

Chelsea's POV

I walked over to Mirabelle's house, in a hope to find Julia. Instead I found Vaughn and a black haired woman with a baby, I guessed this was Sabrina. She was dressed in a kimono and underneath you could see a bikini; her baby was dressed in a swimsuit. I walked in, deciding to ignore what Natalie had said about her even though I was weary.

"Ummm, hey... Vaughn is Julia around?" I questioned Vaughn nervously.

"No she isn't. Went round to Natalie's." He sighed.

"Hey, I'm Sabrina. What's your name?" Sabrina smiled. She did look like Victoria from our school...

"I'm Chelsea, who's this little girl? She looks just like you!"

"Her name is Reina, I and Vaughnie chose it!" She kissed Reina's nose then Reina giggled.

I smiled at her whilst she made her leave.

"Oooohhh, Vaughnie?"

I took his scowl as my cue to leave and made my way over to Taro's house. Nat and Julia were just coming out which made us all bump into each other and laugh.

"Hey let's go to the beach!" Julia suggested.

"Oh Sabrina is going there!" I smiled. "She doesn't seem all that bad Nat, I mean yeah her dad looks like a vampire... She looks like that Victoria Smith, but she seems quite nice." Julia linked arms with me, whilst Nat just sighed.

"I guess we can go to the beach but I just don't wanna have to sit next to her..." Nat sighed again.

We made our way down to the beach then joined Sabrina, who was applying sun cream.

"Hey Sabrina, how are you?" Julia smiled.

"Hi again," I laughed.

"Yeah, uhhh hi... I guess..." Natalie found it hard to be friendly. I smiled at her to show her that she had done alright with trying to be friendly.

"Hey, how are you guys? I don't think you have met Reina,"

She held up her baby then gave her to Julia, who gazed down at her, then handed her on to me. I looked at her small, innocent face; she giggled at me so I gave a smile then passed her to Nat. Her eyes widened as she silently shook her head, desperately saying no. I pretended that Nat had held her, whilst Julia and Sabrina chatted, then handed her back to Sabrina. She smiled then pecked Reina's chubby cheek. I heard a heavy pad of footsteps, which obviously belonged to a male. It was Vaughn, I looked over to Sabrina. I don't know whether I was imagining it or just seeing things but I swear I saw the slightest hint of annoyance on her face.

"Hi Sabrina, hey Julia. Nat." Vaughn said with a nod towards Natalie. Then he sighed, "Chelsea."

"Hey Vaughnie!" Sabrina said in a cutesy voice.

"Oh can we call you Vaughnie?" Me, Nat and Julia chorused.

"No!" Vaughn scowled. "How is Reina?" Vaughn asked with a look of worry printed on his face.

"Fo- she is fine..." Sabrina smiled at Vaughn.

She was about to say something else... But stopped herself... Nobody else seems to have heard her stutter... I glanced around myself. Everybody was smiling- well apart from Vaughn.

"I've gotta go, you two coming?" I stood up then turned to Nat and Julia. They nodded their heads.

"I'm going as well, see you later Sabrina." Vaughn began strolling north.

"Vaughn, wait!" I shouted, remembering something from earlier. He turned around. "Luke wants to see you; he is chopping trees at my farm."  
Vaughn headed over the bridge so we followed him.

"Come on lassies..." Julia grabbed mine and Nat's arm as we stared over at Luke and Vaughn chopping branches. Flexing those sweet muscles...

Me and Nat headed straight over to the window and watched the fit boys take off their shirts. It was a blazing hot day so they needed to cool down somehow.

"Oh my goddess, look at his six pack." Natalie sighed.

"I know he gets fit chopping all of those branches, but look at Vaughn..." We both sighed, whilst Julia got out three wine glasses and searched my fridge to find wine and nibbles.

My phone began to play music so I answered to my mum.

"Hi mum," I started, but I was soon interrupted.

"Have you got a boyfriend yet?"  
"No..." I sighed.

"Is there any nice looking lads about?"

"Oh yeah there's one on my farm..." I sighed, staring at Vaughn.

"What Chelsea? You don't fancy Luke, do you? He is a nice lad but he is just a bit crazy."

"Oh no mum, just forget everything I ever said. Right, bye mum, love you." I hung up after she said bye.

"Here girls, you can stop making goo -goo eyes at them and drink some wine." Julia directed us to the table.

"Wait, Nat let's get them both a bottle of beer!"

"Yeah come on Chels!" I and Natalie ran outside, holding a bottle of beer each.

We headed over to the boys, "Here boys, we've got you something to drink."

Vaughn looked up at me, then down to the beer. I took the lid off then gave it to him.

"Thanks..." Vaughn said quietly. I saw the faintest trace of a smile opening up on his lips but then he took a swig of his beer so I wouldn't be able to see it. I looked over to Natalie and Luke.

Natalie's POV

I passed the bottle to Luke, but he passed it back to me. I took a sip then gave it back again. He licked around the edges where my lips had been then took a swig. Oh my goddess, he was turning me on like hell. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chelsea go back inside and Vaughn walk off to another section of the log field that Luke had created for training. I looked up to Luke; he was licking his lips flirtatiously as if he liked what he saw.

"Don't eat me..." I joked.

"I won't. Well maybe I won't." He replied, smirking.

"Do I look appetizing, like?"

"That's one way you could put it... Hey, do you know what people have been saying behind your back?"

"What?"

"Nice ass!" Luke smiled. I laughed at his flirty joke. "So do you wanna come round to my place for lunch?"

"Your place? You live with Chelsea... But yeah I'll have lunch with you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" Luke whined.

"Because it's past twelve and I've already had dinner..."

"Oh right. We'll meet at the cafe then at twelve tomorrow. See you then."

"So you own a cafe now?"

"No... But never mind... Turn up looking pretty for our date!" Luke said cheerfully.

"Ok, you look pretty as well." I smiled. "I better get back to Chels and Jules then..." I plucked up my courage and stood on my tip-toes and pecked his cheek. Before running off back to the house, in the window were Chelsea and Julia totally gobsmacked.

"What?" I said as I entered and they stared at me, they looked fit to burst.

"Y-you kissed Luke! Yayyy!" They screamed in unison. I smiled whilst we all jumped about together.

"We're having lunch tomorrow as well!"

"It's a date, it's a date!" Chelsea sang.

"We'll have to get you all dolled up!" Julia seemed excited at the thought of transforming Natalie into a beauty queen.

"Let's go over to your house and decide what you're going to wear!" Chelsea pulled me over to the door and we headed over to my house to look through my wardrobe... This was going to be fun...

Authors Note:

That was fun to write; well I guess all of my chapters are fun to write. I haven't updated in ages but I have been on holiday, so yeah. I'm glad I've finally been able to include Luke. Not sure what point of view to write in for the next chapter... I'll think about it. I don't own Harvest Moon (random!) but I love it. Rate and review pleaseeee!


	19. Chapter 19

Just the way you are...

Alisa's POV

I smiled at Shea as he served me breakfast (I had made it for him because all he could cook was fish, but I thought it was cute that he wanted to serve it to me). He sat down as well and ate. I was really glad that Nathan had been called away to Mineral Town Church and i had received a phone call from him stating that he wouldn't be coming back for a few years so I was to run the church. Shea didn't like staying in the tent on his own so I let him come along with me.

"What we do today?" Shea questioned, he was a really good listener so I liked to tell him about my day or what I was planning to do.

"Well, I have a few meetings with some people but they are coming to the church so you won't be on your own. Ummm, oh yeah! I want to hold a summer dancing festival to celebrate churches birthday, what do you think? We could do it like the Harvest Goddess festival..." My mind began wandering on what we could do.

"Sounds good, I never been to festival..." Shea replied sadly.

"Oh of course you haven't. I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate, I should have thought about that." I silently scolded myself.

"It ok!" Shea turned back into his normal, happy self.

We walked through the forest in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. When we reached the church I picked a pinkcat flower from the floor and dropped it in the Harvest Goddess's pond. Shea did the same then followed me through the large, wooden doors. I walked over to the shrine then knelt down in silent prayer.

_Thank you, Harvest Goddess. Thank you for giving water for Chelsea's farm. Thank you for the spare trees that you grow for Luke and Gannon to cut down. Thank you for the animals that you give life to for Mirabelle, Julia and Vaughn. Thank you for the boats that you send to the island for Felicia. Thank you for the fish for Denny and Lanna. Thank you for the gems for Regis, Will and Sabrina. Thank you for everything you do for the people. Thank you for the love that you give to these islands._

I repeated this prayer everyday with fail; Shea just observed the shrine and read through the prophecy books. The clients came in and I blessed them and read through a chapter in the sacred, holy book. Then Shea decided to gather some ingredients for lunch, I took this as my opportunity to nip out and go see the girls of the island. Chelsea and Natalie were reluctant at first but agreed when Julia forced them to. Those girls had so much fun... Sabrina, Lily and Lanna like Julia were keen to do it. We settled on a time for them to come round and practice. I hurried back to the church, and heard some whimpering from inside. I dashed in to find Shea sat near the shrine with his head in his knees.

"Shea, what's a matter?" I questioned.

"Alisa?" He lifted his tear stained face. "Alisa! Shea thought you left like Wada did. Shea came back and you wasn't here, looked everywhere. Couldn't find you..." Shea sadly said. "Don't you leave without telling me again!" I chuckled, "No! It not funny!"

"You sound just like my dad!" I laughed.

Shea smiled and laughed with me as well. A knock on the wooden doors echoed around the hallway and brought us out of our state. I looked at the clock and sure enough it was time for the girls to come round and learn the dance. I opened the doors and let them in. They were all clad in three-quarter joggers and a vest top; Natalie didn't look too happy about this but smiled when Julia gave her a prod. I smiled back then took them through the left door and into the massive hall where we all got into two lines. Chelsea, Natalie and Julia were on the front row, with Sabrina, Lily and Lanna in the gaps between. I would be standing at the side, directing them on the big day if they needed secret help. I taught them a few moves and we organised a few training sessions over the next week, it took a lot of organising because of Chelsea's busy schedule. We then began practicing again, and unluckily Chelsea took a little tumble.

"What did I trip over on?" She questioned whilst rubbing her arm.

"Ummm, I'm not sure Chelsea... There's nothing behind you, just Sabrina!" I smiled cheerfully at the last part.

I glanced over at Sabrina, who scowled at me. I quickly looked over the other way and saw Natalie glaring at Sabrina. I hope I didn't upset Sabrina, well Natalie doesn't like Sabrina but why would she scowl at me.

"And Sabrina wouldn't hurt a fly!" I smiled at Chelsea whilst offering her my hand. She took it and pulled herself up then smiled at me. We practiced a few more times then everybody went home. Me and Shea went home as well, I cooked Shea's favourite fish to make up for leaving him and he gladly accepted my fifth apology.

Julia's POV

"Oh Chelsea, what are you like, eh? Taking a stumble in the middle of practice, don't do that on the festival! It was funny though!" I laughed whilst we walked back to Natalie's house- we were sleeping over tonight.

"Who was behind you again? What, Sabrina? I told you to be weary of her... Swap places with me if you want, Chels..." Natalie scowled to the ground. "Doesn't it bother you that she tripped you up?"

"Not particularly, anyway you can't cast suspicion without proof..."  
"Chelsea is right, let's drop this conversation and get back to looking through your wardrobe!" I screamed excitedly.

"Why were we looking through my wardrobe again?" Natalie frowned, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"Your date with Luke..." Chelsea said, Natalie finally remembered.

"Oh yeah, what am I gonna wear?!" Natalie also screamed in delight and excitement.

I ran off to the door of her house when I heard a bit of muttering. Natalie obviously didn't want me to hear this but i could. Luckily, they were still round the corner so I could eavesdrop without being seen.

"Look Chels, just be careful. She'll have her every move planned out."

"And how, exactly, do you know all of this?" Chelsea questioned, her voice steadily rising.

"I just do, I care about you... I don't want you to get hurt, which means don't develop feelings for Vaughn..." Natalie mumbled.

I opened the door to her house and crept inside; they soon followed and smiled at me. We headed upstairs to look through clothes and relax; Chelsea didn't seem too relaxed though. Her lips were in a thin line that showed she was worried, probably thinking about what Natalie said.

Authors Note:

I'm gonna keep writing straight after this so a chapter can come out more quickly. I am really excited for the next chapter, its Luke and Natalie's date! I'm gonna look through a few pictures to see what Natalie should wear but Luke will just be in his autumn/winter Animal Parade clothes because I like them better than the spring/summer ones. I don't think we have even had autumn or winter in this fanfic yet. I wanted it to be winter but seeing as they went to the beach last chapter... Well you see where I'm going- hopefully! Maybe the chapter after the next one it will finally go to autumn seeing as it has been a certainly long summer. I'm rambling, lol! I'm going to have a looksie at some pictures for next chapter... Byeee!


	20. Chapter 20

Just the way you are...

Authors Note:

Just a little authors note, this is Natalie's dress. I don't think I'd describe it well enough... . ?browseToken=%2fb%2f1656%2fo%2f5

I don't own the dress or the site but it is pretty so there you go. And in my world of Harvest Moon, Natalie's hair is medium length, so yeah. On with the chapter! (And it thinks it should say an herb, some people might pronounce it 'erb' so therefore it probably would be an, but I pronounce it herb. So yeah... Ok, I'll let you read!)

Luke's POV

I sat in the cafe, waiting for Natalie to arrive. I hadn't made too much of an effort with my clothes because I hadn't got any really. But Chelsea had insisted on helping me with my hair, she brushed it into its normal style and fixed my bandana into place. And she had bought me some deodorant to put on. Haila came over to me, asking whether I was ready to order or not so I just began to shake my head. I stopped myself though as the little bell rang alerting us that someone had arrived. I gazed in awe at Natalie as she came in; she was wearing the most beautiful dress in white that emphasised her pink hair, which was surprisingly down. She normally tucked it into a low, miniature bun or a low ponytail but wearing it down made her look gorgeous.

"H-hey Nat," I stammered.

"Hi..." She mumbled. We both were obviously nervous.

"What would you like then?" I said, my voice becoming more confident, as we sat down.

"Ummm, could I have, battered chicken with melted cheese, chips, salad and a vodka coke, please?" Natalie scanned the menu then told Haila what she wanted, so Haila nodded then turned to me.

"I'll have a herb fish with chips, salad and a beer, please." I ordered my food and drink.

"So you done anything cool lately?" Natalie questioned.

"I chopped a really stubborn branch yesterday. It just didn't want to break... Sorry if this bores you. So you wanna get to know each other? Let's start with your favourite colour!"

"Ok my fave colour is green, yours?"

"Blue, I guess it's because that's the colour of my hair. My dad has blue hair too... I wonder how the old man is doing..."

Natalie smiled; she seemed content with listening to me blabber on.

"Why don't you go home and see him?" She questioned.

"If this relationship works out, I'll take you with me and we'll have dinner and whatever..." I blushed at myself for thinking on so far, she might not even enjoy this date.

"Sounds good, my question now! Where did you have your first kiss?"

My cheeks deepened into that bright crimson colour again, "I- I," I breathed deep, and then looked down in embarrassment. "I've never been kissed by a girl..." I mumbled.

"Haha, oh I'm sorry... Maybe I'll help you with that problem... I kissed a boy by accident playing footie! I fell on him and my face went into his!" Natalie laughed at herself.

"Lol!" I laughed.

Our food was brought out to our table and Haila lit a candle. Natalie blushed; she looked so cute when she blushed...

"You know you look so cute when you blush," I hissed, trying to make my voice sexy.

She blushed again, then tried to pretend to be mad, "No I don't! J-just be quiet!"

I laughed, "Awww, you're even cuter when you're mad!"

She picked up her fork and knife then cut a piece of chicken with melted cheese on it and popped it into her mouth. I cut up my herb fish and tasted it.

"Gis a piece of yours!" Natalie took my fork which I was about to put in my mouth and put it in hers. "Mmmm, nice!"

I grabbed her fork whilst she took another piece of fish, I bit into the chicken. It was moist, succulent and delicious. I really ought to compliment Haila on her cooking.

"Haila's really good at cooking, I'm gonna ask her for lessons!"

"Seriously?" Natalie questioned.

"Seriously! Hey, do you wanna carve on my special axe?"

"Okay, what shall we carve on it?"

"Ummm, not sure..." I knew exactly what I wanted to carve on it : Natalie... "How about your name so it's always with me..." I mumbled.

"What if we break up though, then it will have ruined your special axe..."  
"We won't break up." I said confidently.

Natalie smiled, "I want your name on it as well then."

"Okay!" I laughed.

I took out my special axe and carving tools once I had finished my meal and gave some to Natalie as she sipped her drink. I took a swig of my beer, remembering the day before when I had asked her out. I'm so glad I actually got the confidence to ask her out, I had said some flirty comments but this was the next step. I began carving an N and Nat started with an L.

"Nat or Natalie?"

"Nat, Luke or Lukey?"

"Luke," I laughed.

This took us around two hours to finish, we didn't stay in the cafe though as it was closing soon so we went back to Chelsea's house. Chelsea was just singing and cleaning and stealing quick glances at me and Nat. She gave us a bottle of wine and finally left us alone whilst she went to clean the bathroom. Me and Nat just talked to each other and told things about each other. Then we went to the beach and sat in a comfortable silence, looking at the ocean highlighted by the shining moon. I then walked her home and gave her a peck on the cheek; Natalie held my chin and gently kissed me on my lips. Her lips were smooth and soft whereas mine were rough and chapped. Natalie smiled as we broke away then she rushed inside. I walked back to Chelsea's house and slept on the sofa feeling good and excited to see Natalie tomorrow.

Authors Note:

That was exciting to write, what should happen next chapter with the two? Lukey and Natty are so cute together! Who is your favourite couple? Maybe a Vaughn POV next time or a Sabrina one... Or Chelsea... So many people to decide from... Okay see you guys later, I will try to write quickly and update soon. I'm gonna try and update at least once a week but sometimes I get a bad case of writers block and lose interest... Sorry bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Just the way you are...

Authors Note:

I'm so sorry, a whole load of junk happened that I'll explain at the end so that you can read on!

Chelsea's POV

I gazed at my calendar, winter 3rd in my first year on the Sunshine Islands. Time sure does fly. I'm so excited for the snow festival, even though I'm sure I'll muck up the dance that Alisa has organised... I hope one of the boys will ask me to go with them, but I'm probably the only one who hasn't got a boyfriend... Elliot and Julia, Luke and Nat, Sabrina and Vaughn, Lily and Will, the list goes on... All paired up happily... There's always Denny, but I don't know... Somehow I've gone from being happy to feeling pretty depressed. I carried on with my cleaning, until I was interrupted by the noise of feet padding towards my door. In my mind I was shouting 'frig off!' but I obviously couldn't say that.

"Hey, is Luke there?" Nat shouted as she opened the door.

My smile faded away she was more bothered about Luke than me.

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

"Chels? Whats up?" Natalie sat down and dragged me down.

"Nothing," I replied, tears pricking my eyes.

Unfortunately Nat saw my sapphire orbs glistening with the transparent water. "Spill..."

I told her my feelings and all that sort of stuff. She wrapped her slender arms around me, giving me reassuring squeezes to calm me down. Julia came in halfway through and listened. We all had a good cry about our troubles and after I felt much better.

"Come on Chels, let's wash that pretty face of yours then get you ready," Julia stood up and offered her hand to me.

"Get me ready for what?" I sniffled.

Julia looked to Nat, "We're gonna get you a man!"  
"Okay!" I cheered.

Julia should seriously consider being a beautician, she is amazing at it. Nat and I not so much but we know what works because Julia decided to play beauty teacher one day. Eliza adores Julia and frequently begs to play with her.

I actually looked quite nice, not to blow my own horn but, yeah. I was clad in an emerald, skinny, tiny dress which barely reached my knees and long white boots which almost reached the dress but left a small gap. I had a bit of matching makeup, Julia's words 'You've got natural beauty so let's have just a little bit.' My natural curly hair was left down, some over my shoulders, the rest down my back.

"Gorgeous!" Julia and Nat cried out in sync! They then did their own makeup and clothes quickly then we rushed towards the beach and caught the last ferry going out to the city.

We headed to the nightclub and began our night of man hunting.

"Chelsea!?" I turned around to the familiar cry of my baby sister, Jamie. She wasn't really a baby anymore though.

"Jamie!?" I shouted back over the pounding music.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Getting drunk, and getting a man!" She smiled. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"  
"Partying, how is the farm?"

"You wanna know about the farm?" I gave her the look.

"No not really," She giggled.

"How are mum and dad? Have you got a boyfriend yet?" I bombarded her with more questions.

"Mum and dad are fine and no I haven't got a boyfriend yet..."  
"Hey Chels, whose this?" Nat and Julia came up to me.

"Oh, meet Jamie my baby sister," I pinched her cheek.

"I'm not a baby anymore Chelsea-boo!" She screamed back using my childhood nickname.

My face turned crimson, "I know, I know... Jamie this is Julia and Natalie, my friends!"  
Julia hugged Jamie, "Nice to meet you, we've heard so much about you." I rolled my eyes at Julia's kindness.

We chatted for ages, got drunk then partied. It was late so we headed back to my first home with my mum and dad. My mum fussed over me and my friends, my dad shook his head at our outfits though Jamie was wearing a similar fashion. We headed up the stairs to my room; luckily Jamie had her own room. She stayed with us though and listened in while we chatted about fit lads.

My brother Tommy came into my room an hour or so after we arrived after we had heaps of giggles, "Jamie what are-, Chelsea!" He hugged me then asked me how the farm was going and stuff like that. Just small talk really because I can't go round telling him about fit lads, he would go mad because he's so protective of me and Jamie just like my dad.

I was woken up by the harsh ringing of an iphone. I picked it up, not realising it wasn't mine. I didn't look at the caller either, "Hello," I mumbled.

"Where's Julia?" The person angrily said, his voice sounded familiar but my mind was in a haze.

"What?"

"Chelsea, where's Julia?!" The person said more cruelly, I suddenly recognized the caller it was Vaughn and I was holding Julia's iphone.

"Oh, uh she's at my house."

"But you're not in your house!" Vaughn growled louder. I had it on speaker so he could be heard loudly.

"I know, I-"

"Chelsea just tell me where Julia is!" Vaughn loudly ordered. Luckily Nat, Jules and all of my family were heavy sleepers apart from Tommy.

He burst into the room, grabbed the phone and spoke to Vaughn, well shouted more like... "Don't talk to my Chelsea like that! Julia's safe with us, she'll be coming back soon so don't get cocky with Chelsea. I've a good mind to come back with Chels and teach you a lesson!"  
"Oh really, and who exactly are-" Vaughn was cut off when Tommy put the phone down on him.

"Thanks Tommy, you know you should come back for a visit. And punch Vaughn, Julia wouldn't mind 'cos he's an idiot. Mirabelle would just say 'boys will be boys'. And none of the townsfolk will have to know. And think of Luke, he's going out with Nat, but yeah you can catch up with your best bud!" I blabbered. He actually looked pretty interested.

"Yeah, maybe I will..."

"Jamie can come as well..." We talked about it until everyone got up then we had breakfast. Then we caught the ferry home, we arranged it that Jamie and Tommy would come next week.

We got dressed in Jamie's clothes; I mean we couldn't go out in the morning in our clubbing clothes. Jamie gave me: her special, black designer top with a squirrel on it, her black jeans and her UGG boots. She gave Julia a blue skirt and a baby blue cami with a dolphin. Natalie was given some khaki, baggy pants and a tank top.

When we arrived it was ten, so we had to rush to the festival. Nat and Jules got changed before that though because we had no choice but to go home in Jamie's tiny clothes. They fitted me perfectly but they were too small for Julia and Nat so they got changed whilst I headed to the festival without them.

Vaughn gave me the cold shoulder as I got off the boat and stared at me. I just thought of when Tommy was going to come and teach him a lesson, and an evil grin spread across my face. First off we were going to build snowmen. I asked everyone but Vaughn and they all agreed apart from Sabrina, who said she wanted to sit this one out for her baby Reina and to cheer up moody. We giggled then she went over to Vaughn. We made a pretty big snowman, and had a pretty big snowball fight. Nat pegged Elliot right on the head and cheered. Elliot didn't have the guts to throw one back so him a Julia made snow angels. See what I mean everyone paired off. Luke threw one at me but surprise, surprise. It was an epic fail! I succeeded in getting him though, we laughed and had a chat about what happened last night. I told him that Tommy and Jamie were coming to stay and he jumped in the air and whooped. Then it was time for the dance.

Alisa did a little announcement to alert everyone it was time, "Ummm, uh hi. Uh it's time for the uh dance. Ummm," She sounded really anxious so I flashed a quick smile, she seemed more confident after that. "I'd just like to say a few words." Then she went into a small speech, thanking the Harvest Goddess. We then took our places, Alisa started the music "Go," she whispered almost inaudibly.

I followed the steps, twirling in the right places. When we had finished, it was time for the couples dance. I wasn't in a couple... Sabrina and Vaughn elegantly twisted onto the dance floor, Elliot and Julia span off, Luke and Natalie stumbled off... Lanna's mouth dropped open as Denny declined her offer of dancing, Will and Lily began... Wait what? Denny was approaching me, my heart started pounding apprehensively. Please don't ask me, please don't...

"Chelsea, would you like to dance with me?"

"Ummm I don't know Denny..."  
"Go on Chels..." When I still looked reluctant his voice got sterner, weird. "Dance with me Chelsea." He practically ordered. I didn't want to accept but I was worried about what would happen if I didn't.

"Ok..." I said as he took my hand and led me onto the dance floor.

I tried to urge the music to go faster in my mind but it just seemed to go slower to spite me. When it finally came to a closing we bowed to our partners. Then I ran off before he had the chance to say anything or question why I hadn't gotten close to him like putting my head on his shoulder like the other couples around us. I practically had to drag Natalie and Julia away from Luke and Elliot. I decided to tell them about my suspicions.

"Denny was really weird when he asked me to dance, he practically ordered me to dance and stepped on my toe hard when we were dancing."  
"He probably just didn't want to dance with Lanna because she is a bit obsessive. He's probably just bad at dancing." Julia dismissed my concerns, she couldn't seem to find fault with Denny.

"I believe you Chelsea, Denny's a bit weird. But why would he do that if he likes you? I mean he kissed you didn't he?" Natalie was a bit more supportive towards me.

"Yeah, exactly my point. I just get a funny feeling about him."

We headed back home at six, full up from the amazing feast that Felicia, Mirabelle, Nick and Haila had prepared. I slept a little uneasy though, worrying about my problem with Denny. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!

Authors Note:

I'm really sorry, but a load of crap happened. My laptop broke down it had to be sent off, then they forgot about it for a week so I had to phone them, then it took two weeks until it was sent back. Then it was the summer holidays and you get where this is going. I made this chapter longer to make up for it. I'll try to write much longer chapters now, double the words that they were. I hope I haven't lost readers because I haven't updated in ages, I'll try much harder I promise. Rate and review!


	22. Chapter 22

Just the way you are...

Julia's POV

I woke up with a start, I had a horrible nightmare. Elliot had proposed to me, yeah doesn't sound so scary but no one's relationships have worked around here, it's like these islands are cursed. There are all single parents, Felicia luckily she has Taro though. My mam doesn't have anyone, Regis alone, Ganon forced to look after little Eliza on his own, Chen with Charlie. Imagine if mine and Elliot's relationship failed, I would lose him and more importantly Nat. I would lose my best friend, my childhood friend. I had Chelsea as a best friend but I would lose Natalie...

Chelsea's POV

I yawned, I had had two late nights on the trot and I was yearning for sleep. Luke happily skipped into the dining room; he was on cloud nine now that he knew Tommy was coming back.

"Uh, Luke clean. I'm tired!" I ordered.

He whined, "But Chelseeaa,"  
"Luke the least you can do is clean."

"Uhhh, okay..." He took the cleaning equipment from me then begun, whilst I headed for Nat's house.

"Hey Taro, Felicia, where's Nat?"

"Upstairs love, she'll be down in a minute though." Felicia sang in her soft, sugary voice.

I smiled at her, "How's your parents then Chelsea?" Taro questioned as I took a seat.

"They're great, my sister and brother are coming for a visit."

"When, I'd love to meet them?"

"Ummm, their ferry arrives tomorrow actually. It won't take a week like the one we were on because that was the cruise one, plus this one is a new high-speed one that they are trying out." I babbled on to Taro until Natalie drowsily staggered down the stairs.

"Oh, Chels you scared me. I'm ready don't worry." We linked arms then strolled out the door.

"Let's go get Julia," We entered the animal shop, Julia wasn't downstairs though.

"Chels ask Vaughn where Julia is, I'm not he'll bite my head off or something," Natalie hissed.

"Nah, I can't. He ignores me now, because of Tommy shouting at him, I'm actually really surprised that you didn't wake up." I told Nat loud enough so that Vaughn could hear me.

She blushed a deep rose colour, "I know Chelsea, and you don't need to keep on telling me that. Hey V-Vaughn, where's Julia?" Nat was shockingly afraid of Vaughn; I just snickered as she looked away from Vaughn.

"She's upstairs," Vaughn sighed, he was aggravated alright.

We bound up the stairs two at a time, and then rushed into Julia's room. After that we had a girly afternoon, doing a spa day. We did face masks then hopped into Mirabelle's massive bath, wearing our swim wear of course. Mirabelle had paid a fortune for it, I'm not sure why, but hey ho as Natalie says. She's got me saying it now as well. It was a great afternoon.

Sabrina's POV

I sighed as _Reina _whined, longing for some attention. She was a right handful, still I dressed her up in her little, cream petticoats then popped her ruby dress over her head, next was her cerulean cardigan. I dressed myself in warm but stylish clothes then headed out of the hotel. I headed for the towering mansion that stood watch over the islands; my childhood flew back to me. Ha, I had a great time. Not... The snow had coated everything; everywhere was pure white, apart from the delicate, transparent icicles that hung on practically everything. I looked to the beach it wasn't the lovely golden colour, it was the same boring white. I saw Denny stood there with his fishing rod, a smile was brought to my lips but then it was replaced with an ugly look of annoyance and agony as Lanna came into view, she headed towards me with a smile plastered on her face. I had seen her video and I wasn't willing to be her friend after that horrible _thing._ I quickly went through the gates and opened the front door with my fingerprint. I gazed around the room I hadn't been here in ages and because father didn't come to festivals he wasn't alerted of my presence, the doctors had phoned him when I had had Vanessa but he didn't know her name yet. I abandoned my thinking and strolled through the mahogany doors that led to my father's study like I hadn't been gone for ages.

"Sabrina! I didn't realise you were back! How are you, dear?"

"Don't sweet talk me, I came for some money." I stiffly said.

"Where did I go wrong in raising you?" Father muttered, obviously thinking I couldn't hear. "What would you like money for, sweet?"  
"None of your business,"

"Okay, here you go Sabrina my lovely," He said handing me the money.

This dear, sweet, lovely was starting to irritate me. I grabbed the money then strolled towards the door.

"Oh Sabrina, how is the baby? Is your health fine? You're not hanging around with that cowboy anymore are you?" He winced and said 'cowboy' with disgust because he wasn't 'particularly fond of Vaughn' in his words. But he obviously hated him.

"Her names Reina and you can have her for today. My health is fine and yes I am still with Vaughn." I told him then passed Reina over.

Father looked surprised but didn't disagree with taking Reina; he smiled when I said my health was fine and didn't look too annoyed when I said I was still with Vaughn.

"Are you still going to those acting classes? You're getting very good at acting your emotions now, aren't you?" I snickered at myself, proud of the joke I had made. He stared into my eyes as if challenging me to stare back, like he could beat me.

I stared him out until he shook his head, mumbled something about trying his hardest to raise me then went back to the papers lying on his desk. I reminded him about Reina then took this as a sign that he was ready to let me go.  
"Oh Sabrina, take Reina over to Will for me. I can't take care of her today." Father said firmly.

"Will? No, he can't look after her properly."  
"Neither can I! Lily will take care of her!" He finally lost it, I smiled I knew his fuse was lit from the moment that I had walked in because I hadn't phoned him once when I was away and finally the bomb was about to explode.

I slammed the door shut further irritating him. I heard some papers being ripped and his desk being banged. I threw my head back and laughed as I left the building then headed towards Will's yacht. Lily wasn't so sure about taking her but Will nudged her, having practically grown up with me, he knew me well; he was always at our house because auntie couldn't take care of him.

It was so painful to watch at yesterdays dance, I had to dance when it was the couples dance. I mean I couldn't say no, people would be suspicious and think I was weird. Well I don't think it will matter, I guess. They were gonna know I was weird, and Chelsea she already knows me alot so when my next planned task is complete, she'll put two and two together. Chelsea's a bright girl she's gonna figure it out someday, someday soon. I don't know why Will always flirts with girls, they can't be trusted. I know I'm a girl but I also perfectly know that I can't be trusted and boy are the townsfolk gonna find out...

Authors Note:

Cliffhanger! This wasn't as long as my last chapter but hey I got it out quick. It would have been longer but I just need to get the inspiration to start writing the next chapter. Kinda just a filler chapter because I don't want time skip to when Jamie and Tommy are here, but the bit about Sabrina is relatively important because it gives you a view on what she's like. Next chapter Jamie and Tommy will be here, maybe Tommy's point of view? Thank you for the support from the reviewers and please could some more people review because it really gives me the inspiration to write more. I'm not saying you have to review for the next chapter but it is appreciated. Byee!


End file.
